Broken Hearts
by Kaydz
Summary: 500 years ago, Rin was killed by her lord and savior, Sesshomaru. She is revived later and turned into an inuyoukai. They meet again 500 years later. Will love bloom, or will her hatred still linger? And was it really Sesshomaru that killed her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please be easy on me hehe. This is obviously a SessRin fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Inuyasha.**_

_**On with the story!**_

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" A young woman at the age of 18 skipped towards an inuyoukai. In her hands were a handful of flowers. She held them out to her lord, and he took them without hesitation. He put them on his sash and turned to face the girl. _

"_Rin."_

"_Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_Tell Jaken that I will be back before sundown."_

"_Where are you going?"_

_The demon didn't answer as he strolled out of the clearing. Once he was out of sight, the girl hummed a tune she had made up during her childhood years and continued picking a few more flowers. When she was satisfied, she made her way back to camp._

_Jaken was found asleep when she arrived. She giggled at him and put some flowers in front of his sleeping form. "Master Jaken." She shook the toad and slowly, one yellow eye cracked open. "What?", he asked, obviously annoyed that he was woken up from a nice dream._

"_Sesshomaru-sama told me that he would be back before sundown." The toad mumbled a few inaudible responses and went back snoring. _

_Rin sighed and went to AhUn and petted the dragon's snout. Rin heard some rustling behind her and saw Sesshomaru standing there. "Oh! Sesshomaru-sama you're back!" She ran to him and bowed politely. "Come." The 18-year-old looked up and saw him already walking ahead. Even thought she was a little bit confused by her lord's motives, Rin followed him and they came upon a large meadow. _

_She admired the scenery and exclaimed, "It's beautiful, Sesshomaru-sama." The girl gasped as she felt two arms embrace her. She looked up and saw amber eyes staring back down at her chocolate ones. She smiled and hugged him back. _

"_Rin."_

"_Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_You will soon become part of the soil."_

"_What? What are you talking about Sessho – "_

_The girl's eyes grew wide as she felt an immense pain on her chest. She blankly looked down at her chest and saw a hand go through it. Her _lord's_ hand. Blood poured out from her wound. She felt her heart begin to beat slowly each passing second. She was losing too much blood. She looked up at the inuyoukai._

_The inuyoukai that raised her, protected her, saved her countless times, and revived her from the dead. _

_A smile that disgusted her sat upon those lips. The lips she used to dream about kissing them one day, and the handsome face that she used to dream to touch. That face that she _loved. _"Such weak creatures.", he said as he slowly pulled his hand out of the gaping hole in her chest._

_Only one, lonely word escaped her lips as darkness soon began to engulf her. _

"_Why?"_

* * *

Rin woke up and found that she was sweating too much that she thought that she fell asleep in the shower. '_That dream again…that horrible event…_' she thought. 500 years passed since the day Sesshomaru 'killed' her.

She was revived from the dead two weeks after she was killed. Who brought her back from the dead, she did not know. She did know, however, that in the process, she was turned into a full-fledged demon. An inuyoukai to be exact. _'Just like Sesshomaru…' _she thought.

She shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts of _him_. Her love that she felt for him 500 years ago soon turned to hatred. She wondered if he was even alive up till now. She hoped not.

She glanced at the clock at her bedside table. 10:53. "CRAP!" _'I'm gonna be late for that movie shoot!' _ A few years ago, Rin was discovered for her singing talent. An agent soon notified her and in no time she became famous. Just a few weeks ago, she was wanted to be the star in her very own movie. She gladly accepted. _'I'm gonna lose that opportunity if I don't frickin' hurry up!' _

Rin started dashing around her apartment, grabbing anything that she thought looked good to wear and grabbed her purse. Since she didn't have any time getting in her car and drive, she used her demon powers and ran full speed. She ran so fast that she even looked invisible, and only a short breeze blew when she passed by a bystander.

She quickly glanced at her clock before running full speed again. It was 10:57. _'I'm supposed to be there by 11! Dammit!" _

She gained speed when she entered the doors to the studio. She came to a complete stop and glanced at the clock. 10:58. She pulled out a mirror and smoothed a few strands of raven-black hair that went to her face while she was running. She smoothed out any wrinkles on her clothes and walked in confidently and triumphantly to the doors of the studio.

When she arrived inside, the director turned around and greeted her.

"Ah! Ms. Yamazaki."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tanaka. And please, call me Rin."

"Yes, yes. My, aren't a pretty thing!" Rin blushed a little at that statement and thanked him. "Oh, before we start. I would like you to meet your personal assistant. He would do anything for you as you please."

'_A personal assistant…_' Now THAT seemed like an amusing idea to the woman.

"Please meet your personal assistant, Sesshomaru Taisho."

* * *

_**Now, I think that was a good one. I'll add more chapters later on... IF I get enough reviews. Don't forget to R&R! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-Yay! Chapter 2 of Broken Hearts! Anywayz, thanks for your reviews! Mm…this pocky tastes good!**_

_**Disclaimer- Yeah yeah I know I hate to say this but…I don't own Inuyasha. Chicken nuggets…**_

_Last time:_

"_Meet your personal assistant, Sesshomaru Taisho."_

_

* * *

_

'_WHAT?' _She stared at her so-called 'personal assistant' . She was sure that her face turned pale because Mr. Tanaka was looking at her in a weird way. "Eh, Rin? Are you okay or do you need a day off? We just got started…"

"No, no, I'm okay. Anyway, it's a pleasure m-meeting y-you, Sesshomaru. I'm l-l-looking forward working with y-y-you." _'Dammit…'_ Stuttering was _not_ her style. Nope! Nuh-uh. She'd have to fix that…

Sesshomaru bowed politely and said, "Pleased to meet you too, Miss Yamazaki."

"Call me Rin."

"_Rin…_", he said, as if trying to get adjusted with the name.

The woman continued to stare and analyze her assistant's features. His hair was still long and instead of his silver hair, it was black and tied into a low ponytail. She did see a few silver streaks here and there, but she thought that it was just her imagination. He was wearing a black shirt, and he also wore pants, obviously.

The director cleared her throat, obviously trying to get their attention, and turned to Rin. In his hands was a cluster of papers. He handed them to her and adjusted his glasses. "Ok, this is your script Rin. I know it seems a lot, but in time, you'll get used to it and eventually memorize it." _'Sure, I could memorize this in about a week or more…IF you're a human. Heh heh.' _Rin smiled and nodded. She could just memorize all of it in a day or less! Being turned into a inuyoukai sure has its advantages.

"Try to memorize Scene 1 in about a week or so, and then next Monday, we could rehearse it then start on Scene 2 and so on. We'll shoot the movie a few months from now when we've rehearsed the whole thing. Clear?"

"As a crystal!"

"Okay, you're good for the day. You're free to go, kiddo."

"See you next week!

Rin walked out of the doors of a studio and walked to the parking lot. She searched everywhere for her car. It was until 3 P.M that she remembered that she ran coming here instead of driving. "Damn…"

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girl leave the studio. _'So, we finally see each other again after 500 years…' _ His thoughts about her soon disappeared when he heard someone call his name. "Oi, Sesshomaru!" He turned around to see his half-brother enter the studio along with his immortal, yet human mate, Kagome.

The former demon slayer and monk followed suit behind them. They, too, were immortal. The fox demon, Shippo, was probably out somewhere, since he didn't see him come in with them.

"What is your business here, brother?" As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, the two dog demons finally settled their differences with each other and they _almost_ didn't hate each other like they used to. _ Almost_ being the keyword.

"We just wanted to invite you to come with us and eat somewhere after your work. Sound good?", Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "I accept." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother. "Geez, Fluffy, you make it sound like we're gonna go duel or somethin'."

Sesshomaru growled at the mention of the word, 'Fluffy'.

Inuyasha held his hands up. "Hey, just sayin'."

While the two brothers were busy arguing about the 'Fluffy' nickname, with Kagome trying to stop them, Miroku and Sango just watched and sighed. Miroku's former cursed hand slowly inched up somewhere behind Sango…

_SLAP!_

The two dog demons stopped their bickering and turned to face the former demon slayer and the monk.

Speaking of Miroku, his right cheek glowed bright red and had an angry handprint on it. "Pervert.", the whole group muttered. Miroku just grinned while clutching his bruised cheek. "Well, at least that shut both of your mouths up."

* * *

The whole group arrived at the brand new restaurant not far from where Sesshomaru worked, and took their seats at the table the hostess put them at. Once the waiter took their orders, a scratchy, annoying voice rang out throughout the restaurant.

"Sesshy-kun!"

'_Shit!'_ Sesshomaru ducked under the table to hide. Sesshomaru thought too late that hiding under the table wasn't a good idea, especially if you're hiding from a _short_ creature. He didn't even dare to call the creature a _person_, or somewhat else, a _demon._

A scurrying and a clacking of wood against marble was heard and almost the whole restaurant seemed to quiet down. The _thing_ grinned widely and his master and winked. Jaken, the name of the poor excuse of a demon, scurried to his lord and sat down beside him. Jaken used to be loyal to him, as a servant, and was viewed as a servant during the Feudal Era. Now, the green imp practically grew to _love_ the guy during the years.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jaken, that it is _Lord _Sesshomaru, or Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Oh, I don't have to call you that, dear. It would be awkward to call my future mate _lord, _or _sama._"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to gag right there. Dinner went by smoothly, except the constant shifting and flirting of Jaken. Sesshomaru would've lost his composure right then and there and thrown Jaken out the restaurant's window if Rin hadn't come in.

* * *

_**Kaydz:Okie dokie. Lol cliffhanger there. And plus, that was short to me. I would've done longer if I didn't have any homework...  
**_

_**Sesshomaru: …Jaken? Seriously?  
**_

_**Kaydz: What? At least someone likes you... other than Kagura.  
**_

_**Sesshomaru: ...  
**_

_**Kaydz: Anyways, Chapter 3 is already in progress and will be posted soon! Ramen really helps especially when you're out of ideas. I thought the whole Jaken thing while eating ramen haha.**_

_**Inuyasha: Now you see the wonders of instant noodles.**_

_**Kaydz: Excactliness. Don't forget to click the 'Review' thingy! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okie dokie! Here we are with Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

_Last time:_

_Sesshomaru would've lost his composure right then and there and thrown Jaken out of the restaurant's window if Rin hadn't walked in._

_

* * *

_

'Rin' Sesshomaru watched her as the 18-year old was settled down by the hostess at a nearby seat. After ordering her food, he heard her sigh. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"Eh, Sesshomaru? Isn't that…?", asked Jaken.

"Rin."

The girl cracked one eye open when she heard her name being said. She noticed Inuyasha and the gang. Her eyes grew wide and she almost jumped out of her seat and run out of the restaurant. Then she saw Sesshomaru sitting at the other side of the table with Jaken sitting beside him. '_Sesshomaru-sama …and Jaken-sama,too?'_ She frowned at them as painful memories resurfaced. She could still feel the intense pain in her chest that the inuyoukai committed many years ago.

Inuyasha saw his brother looking somewhere and turned where he was facing. His eyes widened at the sight of Rin.

"Kagome, it's Rin!"

"Rin? That little girl that followed Sesshomaru? What if it's her reincarnation?"

"We'll see."

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the woman. He offered his hand out to the girl and smiled.

"Hi, I'm – "

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou looked down at the girl and raised his eyebrow while slowly lowering down his outstretched hand. "You know me?"

"Of course. You're that dog's half-brother."

"So, you just remembered your past life or something? Are you a reincarnation?"

"I'm no reincarnation of such, stupid." Rin's food arrived and she thanked the waitress. She took her spoon and sipped the soup quietly with her eyes closed.

"But, if you're no reincarnation, how did you- I thought- we thought you…died…?"

"I did. Lived a human, died a human, revived a demon. A dog demon, to be exact. If you want to know how I died, ask the murderer." She pointed at Sesshomaru, who was currently too shocked to even speak. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were wide. _'She thinks I killed her?' _

Inuyasha and the rest of the group turned to look at the older brother. "You killed her, Sesshomaru?" A serious tone was laced in the half-demon's words. Even Sesshomaru got a little bit scared by that tone. He turned away and ignored Inuyasha's question.

Rin paid no attention to the hanyou and the inuyoukai's bickering about her as she finished her food. She left the table a tip and stood up. The brothers stopped their feud and everyone in the group looked up to see the woman leaving the restaurant.

"Come on! I want to know what happened to Rin!"

The whole group nodded in agreement. They left Jaken to pay for them (he was in the bathroom while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were arguing) and followed Rin out of the restaurant. "Rin!" The girl turned around and frowned at the approaching company.

"What do you want?", she asked coldly.

"We want answers."

"About what? Math?", she replied sarcastically.

"We want answers about you and the Ice Prince over here.", Inuyasha said, pointing at his brother with his thumb.

Rin thought for a moment weather or not to listen to them. After a while of deciding, she said, "Come to my house, then we'll talk."

Sango stepped up. "I have a car. Just tell me the address and we'll drive there." They followed the girl and went in her car.

* * *

When they arrived, they gasped at how large her _house_ was. It was more like a big freaking mansion than a so-called house! It had 4-stories and they guessed it had _a lot_ of rooms.

When they arrived inside, there were maids and butlers and tons of servants lined up. They all bowed when they stepped in and greeted her. "Welcome home, Miss Rin!"

Rin smiled at them and waved. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru guessed that the servants adored her. They were crowding around her, asking how her day was, what a fine weather we were having, and so on.

Rin acknowledged each and every one of them. She listened to them, smiled, laughed, and commented at the right times. "Oh, and before I forget, these are our guests, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku,, and…him." Sesshomaru got annoyed when she didn't introduce him properly. "You may give them a grand tour of the place if you like. And, please prepare dinner soon. It was a long day for us."

She turned around and face the gang before going up the stairs. "Make yourself comfortable while you're in my property. After dinner, we talk." Rin proceeded up the stairs, leaving the rest of the group to admire her home.

When dinner came, they sat at a really long table and food was spread out everywhere. The company enjoyed the food, and they had to admit it was the most delicious food they had eaten in their life. Almost all of the food was consumed by them.

Dessert was the best! Cakes, puddings, and all kinds of sweets were laid out to them. Once again, most of the food was gone. By the end of dinner, the guests were stuffed. Rin stood up and motioned them to follow her. They did and came upon a large white room. The floor was blue and there was a large flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall. A white, clear sphere hung above them. A long, red, couch in the shape of a crescent moon was in the middle of a room, including a blue table.

"Eeeek!" Everyone turned to where the sound came from.

Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha so tightly, and with a trembling finger she pointed to the floor.

"Sh…sh…sh…!"

"Kagome, you okay?"

"Sh…!"

Suddenly, a huge bump came from underneath the floor. The whole gang, except Rin, looked down. '_Three…two…one…here it comes.'_

"SHARK!", they all screamed. "Why do you have a shark in your house?", asked Miroku, who jumped so high that he was hanging on the sphere above. Rin just shrugged and sat down on the couch. "His name's Riki. Oh, yeah, and to explain why he's there, well, let's just say I have my own ocean underneath this.", she said while tapping her foot against the floor. "There are two more sharks, Nami and Taka. The others are just fish- 50 of each specie. There are some octopuses and giant squids, too. But my sharks are one of my favorite."

Rin grinned at their reactions before wiping it away. She cleared her throat and leaned against the couch. "If you have doubts that my…pets will attack you, don't worry. The glass is strong enough to withstand their strength. You may all sit down if you like."

Everyone hesitantly sat down somewhere on the crescent couch.

"Now, let's start with the questions you've been trying to ask me."

Miroku asked her when no one did. "How did you exactly die?"

"I was out picking flowers like a usually did. Sesshomaru told me that he would be back by sundown. He did and told me to follow him. We came upon a large, beautiful meadow. The dog hugged me and… pierced my heart with his own hand."

Rin hugged herself and drew her legs closer. She trembled at the fear that memory gave her. Sesshomaru slammed his fist at the table and glared at her. "I did NOT do that!"

"Oh? If so, how would you explain this?" Rin stood up, turned around, lifted her raven-black hair, and slid her shirt down a little bit. Everyone gasped at the size of the scar she had. A huge, circle-shaped scar covered the skin where he has supposedly pierced her. It was also the area of her heart.

"Well?"

"Rin…who did this to you?"

"Were you not listening? I told you, YOU did it."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and opened them after a moment.

"I know I didn't do it, Rin."

"Bastard! Liar! I saw you! I saw your face, your whole self kill me!"

"I remember that day. I did tell you that I would be back before sundown. When I came back, you weren't even there at camp. I didn't even smell the slightest hint of your blood. I thought you didn't want to travel with us anymore and ran away to go to a human village."

Rin's face was a mixture of anger, surprise, and fear. "I don't believe you. You're lying! Lying lying lying lying!" The girl ran out of the room and went up to her own room, crying all the way. One of the servants came in after Rin ran out. "Um…would you like to stay here for a night, since it's already late?"The company nodded. "You all know the vacant rooms on floor two, right? That's where Miss Rin told us you could stay at if you are to spend the night." The servant exited the room without another word.

The gang stayed there for a few minutes when finally, Kagome spoke up. "Doesn't this remind you of what happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha?"

"Come to think of it…it does.", said Sango.

"Kikyo thought that I killed her, and I thought that she betrayed me." Inuyasha said.

"So, that means that if Sesshomaru claims that he didn't kill her then…"

Suddenly, it all clicked in their minds and said out loud, "Someone must've disguised as Sesshomaru and deceived Rin!"

* * *

_**Woo yayyy I made this a lil bit more longer coz I finished HW early. Yayy! Hahaha poor Jaken has to pay for them. Anyways, Chapter 4 coming right up! Don't forget to review! ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4! Enjoy! ^_^ Sorry I got sick lately, so I haven't been able to update. =_=" Sorry about that! **_

_**Disclaimer: Me does not own Inuyasha.**_

_Last time:_

_Suddenly, it all clicked in their minds and said out loud, "Someone must've disguised as Sesshomaru and deceived Rin!"_

* * *

"_Sesshomaru-sama!"_

_**B-bmp!**_

"_Sesshooomaaruuuu-samaa!"_

_**B-bmp!**_

"_Sesshomaru-sama…"_

_**B-bmp!**_

"_Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_**B-bmp!**_

"_Sesshomaru-sama…if Rin dies… will you remember me?"_

_**B-bmp!**_

'_giggle'_

"_Why?"_

"_Rin, wake up."_

_**B-bmp! B-bmp!**_

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up…"_

"AHHHHHHH!" Chocolate eyes flew open as she woke up. She sat up straight and still, the sound of her panting was only heard. "Rin?" As the woman's eyes began to focus, since it was all blurry awhile ago, she saw Sesshomaru first, and his hand was on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. Other figures soon began to appear.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku was soon visible to her. The sound of her heartbeat rang out loud in her ears. "Rin?" The former human blankly looked up at Sesshomaru. Tears began to form in her eyes. Rin suddenly hugged the surprised dog demon. Surprisingly, he hugged her back, running his hand in circles behind her back. "It's alright…Shh…"

"Would you like us to get a glass of water for you, Rin?", asked Kagome. The sobbing girl nodded slowly, her head still buried on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, with Sesshomaru's nose buried in Rin's hair, breathing in her flowery scent. He missed how she smelled after she disappeared. Well, at least he _thought_ she disappeared. He fought so hard to prevent her from being harmed in any way. He failed in that task, resulting in her death. He looked down again at the now sleeping woman in his arms. Her tear-streaked face was now peaceful-looking. She snuggled deeper into him.

Inuyasha came in soon after, a glass of water in his hands. "Hey."

"Hn…"

"Do you think… Naraku is still alive, somehow?", he asked while setting the cup down on the bedside table. His question surprised the inuyoukai.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… Naraku _was_ the one behind the whole 'Kikyo and me' thing. So, I thought that somehow, he was revived by some bastard, or maybe just got revived somehow."

"If he did live, why would he target the girl and me?"

"I don't know. I'm not the evil mastermind here."

"Hn… whatever."

Sesshomaru slowly laid the girl down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He stared at her face for a few moments and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face before standing up. "It is best if we get some rest for now."

"I thought demons like you didn't need sleep?"

"I said rest, not sleep. Your hearing has grown distant over the years, little brother."

"Feh!"

"Is that the only insult you know?"

They continued arguing, their voices fading away as they traveled to their rooms.

Under the covers, a sleeping Rin let out a small smile at the dreams she had.

* * *

A week passed. Monday came. Rehearsal time. Sesshomaru and the others left the day after she brought them to her home.

"Oh, welcome back Rin!"

"Hi, Mr. Tanaka! I'm ready for rehearsal."

"Great! If you're having trouble remembering the script, you can bring it with you. It's rehearsal, after all."

"Sure thing!"

"Okay. Places everyone!"

Once everyone was settled, and Rin was in position, Mr. Tanaka began directing the whole scene. "Okay. Now Rin, imagine that you are in an average high school. Suddenly, your younger brother, Souta, asks you to look for Buyo, your cat, because he went somewhere in the shrine that your family owns. You are suddenly pulled by a creature into the well. Imagine what the character feels. Imagine that you _are_ the character. Be Kagome! Remember, this part is temporary. If we can find a good Kagome, since the last one was a complete disaster, you will play the part of Rin. Okay, one more time!"

'_Huh, that's funny. She _did_ know how the character felt, since it was Kagome. This is just like Kagome's story! I wonder who might have suggested such an idea…?' _Her eyes moved to Sesshomaru, who was standing right behind the director. He gave her a thumbs up and a small smirk. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Playing with bugs now, are we Kikyo?" The actor that played Inuyasha temporarily smirked at her. Rin mentally sighed. '_This guy doesn't even look as close as the real Inuyasha I know… plus, he's waaaaaaaay annoying backstage… and weird.' _She shuddered at the memory of him backstage telling her the history of mayonnaise and that ketchup came from tomatoes (he just realized that two days ago) before rehearsal started.

"I'm Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

"Yeah, you don't smell like her, or look that much like her. Kikyo was way cuter…"

"What did you say?"

"Cut!" The two looked up and saw the director smiling in his chair. "Rin, you are doing great! We'll just have to use Haru until we can find an Inuyasha for the movie. Okay let's start that over again." The girl inwardly groaned. '_Can't we just have a break?', _she thought.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi…"

* * *

" 'Bout time the director called for a break!" Rin leaned back against the foldable chair that had her name on it, similar to the director's earlier.

"Do you need anything, Rin?"

Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru standing looking down at her with one of his perfect eyebrows raised in a questioning look. "Can you order me a hamburger and a soda at that store thingy over there?" She pointed at the shop seen from the clear window.

"Store thingy?"

"Yes." She said in a somewhat monotonous tone.

"What kind of soda?"

"Just any."

"I don't believe there is a soda named 'just any'."

"There will be if you don't get me something to eat, personal assistant."

Sesshomaru nodded. The demon lord looked like as if he hadn't moved from the spot. The only thing that was different from him was that there was a paper bag and a drink in his hand. "What the hell?" Rin took the bag from him.

"You should've seen the cashier's face when I took the bag he was going to give the other customer."

Sesshomaru mimicked the cashier's shocked face, which looked like he was constipated.

"You stole this?"

"Hey, I left him some money. I exactly paid the price he asked for the food."

Rin giggled and playfully smacked his arm. "I didn't know the dog did have a sense of humor."

"Speak for yourself."

"What?"

"Did you forget that you're a dog yourself?" He mockingly gasped, putting one of his hands on his mouth. "You're discriminating your own kind!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Rin stood up and grabbed a roll of duct tape. She ripped a piece out and put it over Sesshomaru's mouth. She set the roll down on the table nearest to her and rubbed her hands together as if a hard task was accomplished. He chuckled.

Rin still kind of hated him, but seeing him like this trying to befriend her or something makes a little bit of that hate go away.

"You suck.", he said, his voice muffled from the tape. He removed it and placed it on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"…If it's rude to ask, why's you're hair black? Did you dye it or something?"

"No. This is merely a… fake..."

Rin had to stifle a laugh, so she covered her mouth to keep her from laughing. She asked him between giggles,"You…you're wearing a… wig?" The inuyoukai nodded slowly. "So that means…Inuyasha is wearing a wig…too?" He nodded again.

"What about the stripes and that crescent moon on your forehead?"

"Inuyasha's mate… camouflaged them with this thing she called 'make-up'."

The girl couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, grabbed the duck tape from before, and put a large piece over her mouth. She slowly removed the strip of tape from her mouth while she saw Sesshomaru smirk evilly. "Damn you."

"Thank you."

After enjoying each other's company in a moment of silence, Rin spoke up again.

"What happened to the stoic demon I once knew?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment about what to say. Finally, he said, "He changed. He learned how to show his emotions easily after Naraku died."

"How?"

"By the charms of a human girl that disappeared, and was found later 500 years later."

Before Rin could say anything more, the director called up the cast once more. Rin saw that he was on the phone.

"No, there's no good Inuyasha so far. Haru's the temporary actor for him. If we find no one, then Haru's going to be Inuyasha for the movie. Yeah. Yeah yeah…Uh huh… Sure… Okay, bye."

"Um, Mr. Tanaka?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Yamazaki?"

"I know someone… good for the role of Inuyasha. His name is also…Inuyasha. He's the brother of Sesshomaru… I also know a lot of people fit for the job of the other characters. Sesshomaru could play the role of…Sesshomaru, if it's okay with you."

"Ah! Excellent. I'll check if Sesshomaru is good enough for the part. Why are you suggesting that Sesshomaru be in the movie? Is he too bad to be a personal assistant or something?"

"N-no! It's just that... well, I don't know. I'm just suggesting if you want him to... be in the movie..."

"Hm... we'll see. Well, tell your little buddies to come here tomorrow."

"Um, why don't I just call him right now?"

"Why, are you gonna be busy to come here for rehearsal?"

"Yeah, I have this concert I have to be at, so I might not be here for rehearsal in time tomorrow."

"Okay, I understand. Are you available on the next day?"

"…Yeah I think so."

Mr. Tanaka nodded and flipped open his phone, probably going to call the person he was talking to awhile ago. Rin did the same and dialed her friend's number, since she received it when the group was staying at her house. The hanyou picked it up after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rin."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"You and the others are going to star in my movie." She heard some choking on the other side of the phone, and the sound of water spraying. _'Did he just do a spit take or something?'_ Some 'Whoooo!' and 'I'm gonna be a star!' was heard in the background. "Did you say…movie?"

"Eh, yeah. Is that okay or do I need to tell the director that you can't come…?"

"No, no! We can come! Eh, what time?"

"Now." She heard some shuffles and and muffled voices. "Sure sure we'll come just give us a minute."

"Yeah. I'll tell Sesshomaru to pick all of you up."

"Why my brother? Can't you pick us up?"

"…'Cause, he's my personal assistant, and one, I don't feel like it, and two, I'm busy rehearsing."

"Tch. Fine. See you there." Rin hung up and turned to find Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" The dog demon's head peeked out of the doorway leading backstage. "Yep?"

"Pick up Inuyasha and the others and bring them here. Director wants them and you too."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru jangled his car keys in front of her face and proceeded to the door. Rin shook her head in mock disappointment. "Weirdo."

* * *

Several minutes later, Sesshomaru arrived with the rest of the group. Shippo was present this time, and he was shocked to see Rin again after so many years. Mr. Tanaka handed them a few pages from the first scene. "Okay. Let's see what you all got." Inuyasha read the first few lines and thought, _'This is like when Kagome and I met at the Sacred Tree. Is this movie about…us?' _The hanyou cleared his throat and began to act.

"Playing with bugs now are we, Kikyo?" He smirked, since it said that on the script.

"I'm Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! I'm not like her!" Rin acted as Kagome since it was only Inuyasha's turn.

"Yeah, you don't smell like her, or look that much like her. Kikyo was way cuter…"

"What did you say?"

"Cut! That was brilliant! You got the part, kiddo! Now, you, Miss Higurashi. And you, Mr. Houshi. You're up next."

After Kagome played…well Kagome, and Miroku played Miroku, they got the parts. Shippo got the part of the young kitsune. "Miss Taijiya, show me what you got." Sango took a deep breath. She suddenly grabbed Miroku and slapped him in the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Pervert."

Miroku was too dumbfounded to speak while the director was clapping. "You got it!" Sango gave Miroku an evil grin. "What was that for?", he asked. The woman shrugged. "Don't worry. It's called 'acting'." The monk rubbed his bruised cheek. "Acting hurts."

"Sesshomaru." Rin's personal assistant stood up and went to face the director. He raised an eyebrow. "Rin told me you could play the hanyou's brother. Show me if what she's saying is true." Sesshomaru glanced quickly at Rin, who kept a straight face. He read one of the parts and began, "Why protect them? Why miss them?...Why love them?"

Rin watched Sesshomaru say those words in front of the director. Rin knew that he used to hate humans back then. She didn't know why he even allowed her, a human, follow him all those years_. 'He changed. He learned how to show his emotions easily after Naraku died.' 'By the charms of a human girl that disappeared, and was found later 500 years later.' _She shook their conversation from earlier out of her head. She focused again on Sesshomaru reading the lines the same way he did 500 years ago. She saw Mr. Tanaka shake Sesshomaru's hand and smiling.

"You got the part, Taisho. You got the part." Mr. Tanaka turned to the others. "Since Miss Rin has some concert to go to tomorrow, then all of you should come here for rehearsal tomorrow, if you're not busy, that is. 11 A.M sharp. Don't be late." He dismissed the rest of the group after giving each their scripts. They bid each other goodbye and wished Rin a good luck for her concert.

* * *

_**Okie dokie chapter four is done! Eck, this chapter's a lil bit long than the others. To me, this chapter's a lil bit... Idk not that good enough :/ Chapter 5 will involve hilariousness/randomness during rehearsal with the gang while Rin is at her concert. Review~! Are the characters too... you know, cheesy or something? Is Sesshy OOC? Or Rin? Or the rest of the ppls? Tell me so that I could make them better in some way AND if you have some ideas for me to put in this story, don't be shy to tell me ^_^ Have a nice dayy!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chaaaaapteeeerrr 5! Ok, some ppl got confused since they asked me about Chapter 4, about what Kagome's part. Well, it said that Rin's temporarily doing Kagome, since "the last one was a complete disaster" ^_^ So yeah, Kagome got Kagome (lol) If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me **__** Review review reviewww! Oh and one last thing: for the song imma put up both English and Japanese versions. It's gonna be like this: **__Donna yume miteru no?_

_ (Tell me what you're dreaming 'bout tonight?)_

_**Okay? Okay. It's your choice on viewing it how she sang. Either you view it that she sang in English, or Japanese. Your choice. The song is called Amazing Kiss by BoA. Nice song ^_^. Now, lights, camera, ACTION!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Last time:_

_He dismissed the rest of the group after giving each their scripts. They bid each other goodbye and wished Rin a good luck for her concert._

_

* * *

_

"Oookay Rin, look at the other side." The girl did and turned her head to the other side while her makeup artist but some blush on her. "Now, other side, and after that let me do your eyes." Rin nodded and turned. After the makeup was done, Rin stared at her reflection at the mirror."I'll be right back. I'm going to get your outfits for the concert." She smiled and exited the room.

A few minutes later after the makeup artist left, little knock was heard, and her manager came in. "Heyo!" Rin let out a small smile and a little wave. She patted her in the back. "You're gonna do great out there." She turned around and looked over his shoulder. "You're gonna do great!"

Rin held up two fingers, doing a peace sign. "Thanks, Miss Nakamura."

"Oh, Rin. I told you to stop calling me that, it makes me sound so old." She wagged a finger in front of her face. "Remember, it's Ayame."

"Okay, _Ayame."_

A beeping noise was heard and Ayame pulled her phone out. "Oooh! Kouga just texted me that something's going on at the other backstage side."

"Don't tell me it's another fight that involves the camera crew slapping chickens at each other."

"Nah, it's just that the music director and another random dude were arguing about something you'd rather not know."

A second beep came out from Ayame's white, fuzzy-cased, touchscreen phone.

"He says 'hi', Rin."

"Tell him I said hi too."

"Already diiiid~!", she said in her sing-song voice, her two pigtails jumping up and down from the hyperness.

Rin giggled at her manager's childish antics. Besides being a crazy manager, Ayame was a really great friend. When she had some times where she had that stage fright, like her first concert, Ayame was there to get her through that fright. She laughed at the memory of her manager giving her a lollipop just to convince her to perform and that the people out there are just stuffed animals dressed as people. Yeah, she also knew that Ayame survived the years, and she remembered that she was a wolf demon, since she saw her whenever Kouga and his wolves met with Sesshomaru in the Feudal Era.

"Awwwwie!"

"What is it, boss?"

"Kouga-kun says he loves meeee!"

"Psh, like that's new."

"Hey, you would be jumping up and down and screaming like crazy if the love of your beloved says that he loves you."

"Aaand I would do that why?"

"'Cause! It makes you all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Tch, you're so weird, Miss Nakamura."

"I told you to stop calling me that! I don't like feeling old."

"Well, considering that you're over 500 years old, then…"

"Don't get me started on that, young lady!" Ayame jokingly pointed a guilty finger at Rin. She took a chair and dragged it beside Rin. She sat down and crossed her legs. "Have you ever been in love, Rin?" The girl gave her a look that said that-was-random. "Oooooh! Someone's blushing!" "I'm not blushing! It's just probably the makeup..." Rin's manager ignored her statement. "So… you HAVE been in love!" Don't tell me it's-!" Rin cleared her throat and pulled out her phone.

"Imma call Kouga and tell him that you're sneaking chocolates every midnight if you don't get your butt outta here." Rin's finger slowly lowered down to press the speed-dial number that she had put Kouga's number on. Ayame's eyes widened as she scrambled out of her seat to go out the door. Ayame dramatically looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"I will find out soooooner or later Rin! Mwahahaha 'cough cough'!" She gave her an 'innocent smile'. "Bye bye!"

Rin leaned her back against the chair again and closed her eyes. She giggled at her manager as she closed the door. She checked the digital clock beside her. '_Ten minutes before we start.' _She leaned back against the chair.

'_I wonder how the others are doing at rehearsal…?_

_

* * *

_

"Places, everyone! Okay, Kagome, you stand right… there. Yes, perfect! And you, Inuyasha, just stay riiiiighhtt over here! Okay, do you have your script with you?" The two nodded and waved the papers to show that they really got the script. "Okay." Mr. Tanaka ran his hand through his wavy black hair. He sat down in his director's seat and held up a red bullhorn. "Action!"

'_This movie is just gonna be a piece of cake, since it's all about us. I wonder who's gonna play Naraku…?',_ thought Kagome.

"I saw the whole thing between Kikyo."

"You mean…" Inuyasha said, trying to act as schocked as he had 500 years ago when they had the exact conversation when Kikyo kissed him while Kagome watched, trapped by the dead priestess's soul collectors to a tree while she was 'invisible'.

"Yup. Whole thing from start to finish. So, I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone for a bit."

"Hey! Don't do this to me! What do you mean 'the whole thing'? Wait Kagome, what was I doing when you saw me? Wait! Tell me, Kagome!"

"SIT! I mean I saw the whole thing! I had a front row seat! I'm going home…" Kagome exited the scene, leaving a string-pulled hanyou on the ground inside a large, gaping hole, acting as she had years ago. Clapping was heard from the director. "Excellent! You two were great. Next scene!" Kagome and Inuyasha high-fived each other. Mr. Tanaka pointed a finger at Miroku and Shippo.

"You two, come up onstage. Inuyasha, position yourself inside that hole again, please." Inuyasha nodded and laid face down in the hole. Miroku, wearing his old monk clothes and Shippo came up to Inuyasha as they did. "By the size of that hole, I say Lady Kagome is twice as angry."

"I wonder what that that idiot did, this time?", asked Shippo. The director ended the scene with a clap. "Break time! Good work, everyone!"

The monk and kitsune looked at each other and shrugged. "That was short..."

* * *

The group chatted while they ate their lunch given to them by their personal assistants. "Hey, do you know who's gonna play Naraku?" Sango asked.

"That was what I was thinking about too awhile ago. What if…"

"What if what, Kagome?" Miroku leaned nearer to Kagome and scooted a little bit farther when he saw his wife and the hanyou glare at him. He grinned and laughed nervously. "Oh, nevermind. I guess I'm just being silly." She waved a hand to dismiss the idea. Inuyasha turned to where his brother was sitting. "Hey Fluffy! You still alive?"

"Hmph."

"Awww does widdle Sesshomawu miss his Rinny?"

"Shut up, hanyou."

"You shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, YOU!"

"You."

"YOU!"

_BONK! _

Both brothers held their bruised heads. "Honestly, guys. Can't you get along?", asked Kagome, whose fist was still in the air after hitting both inuyoukais. "Hey! At least we're not trying to kill each other anymore." "Hn." Inuyasha suddenly froze and sniffed the air. "What is it?", asked Miroku. "I don't know but it smells like…" Inuyasha sniffed again and his eyes widened. He saw a man carrying…

"RAMEN!" He scrambled out of his seat and proceeded to chase the poor guy. Sesshomaru shook his head in mock disappointment, obviously enjoying the scene in front of him. While his younger brother chased the man carrying the instant noodles, Miroku's hand slowly edged downwards… and downwards… "Touch me there, you'll die a slow, painful death that is worse than getting sucked into that wind tunnel you used to have."

"Ehehehe…"

Kagome just sighed and stood up. She walked up to her mate, who was busy wrestling the man and avoiding to spill the noodles at the same time, and slid a necklace down his neck. "What the -?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

The half-demon's face slammed to the floor.

"Ow…" His voice was muffled from the ground. "Now, you leave the poor man alone and get your own." She turned to her own personal assistant and smiled. "Will you get some ramen for him please?" He nodded and went out the door.

Sesshomaru turned away, annoyed that the whole charade was over. He started daydreaming about a certain girl until his thoughts were caught short by Sango. "Hey guys! Rin's on!"

All eyes were turned on a large, flat-screen T.V. In it was their friend, Rin, waving at the crowd. She moved the microphone towards her.

"Hey! Everyone having a good time?" The crowd answered her by screaming "Yeah!"

"Okay! Here's another song! It's gonna be our last to end this concert! Hope you enjoy it!" The lights dimmed and a beat was heard.

_Ooooh Ooooooh_

_Yeah yeah…_

_Donna yume mite iru no? Wasuretakunai_

_(Tell me what you're dreaming 'bout tonight? I never want to let you go)  
_

_Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile_

_(The lips that kissed my lashed and your sleepy smile)_

_Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonaka _

_(Sinking into the darkest night, A breezeless flow in the afterglow)_

_Futari de mirai e tobetan da _

_(You and me together we could go that extra mile)_

_Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo _

_(Sweet nothings and time, Only you and the rhyme, Dizzy vertigo, Round and round as we go)_

_Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo_

_(Amazing kiss, Shining stars and I'll miss the flame that used to be ours… Ours alone)  
Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari _

_('Cause we made it happen, our miracle, True and blue to our oracle)_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember... _

_(Precious in my love tu ru tu… yeah I remember…)_

_Amazing kiss this is only shooting star _

_(Amazing kiss this is only shooting star)_

_Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh _

_(The love that used to be ours, I'm in love wow woh)_

_Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu_

_(Joy, affection, our universe, supernatural whirls)_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah _

_(Precious in my love tu ru tu yeah)_

_Hanashi ga togireru to tsutawaru omoi _

_(Looking for words our brainwaves, Found a way to communicate)_

_Himitsu no kotoba wo mitsuketa ne _

_(__Secret sounds that you and I monopolize__)_

_Nami ni utsuru tsuki ga yure ugoku mitai ni_

_(The moon reflected on the waves, Moving in time reverberates)_

_Hitomi no oku e to tadayoeta_

_(Drifting ashore to you deep in to your eyes)_

_Mezamereba tsugi no yoru ga itoshisa ga chikazuita yo _

_(As I lay awake, Another night of heartbreak, Longing for you hits me out of the blue)_

_Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau _

_(Amazing kiss, Sprinkled pieces of bliss, Promises that we'll be forevermore)_

_Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai_

_(In the Milky Way I guess it's no more, Don't you remember our vow, oh)_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember... _

_(Precious in my love tu ru tu…yeah I remember…)_

_Amazing kiss this is only shooting star _

_(Amazing kiss this is only shooting star)_

_Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh _

_(The love that used to be ours I'm in love wow woh)_

_Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu _

_(Joy, affection, our universe, Supernatural whirls)_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah  
_

_(Precious in my love tu ru tu… yeah)_

_Kimi wa eien ni tsuyoi mabushii yume no kagayaki _

_(Tough enough o weather the hands of time, 'Cause our dream beams gonna shine on, You and I will come this way again)_

_Kitto mata meguriau shinjitai destiny  
_

_(True blue to our destiny)_

_Tsumetai kabe ni karada wo... sameru koto no nai my love  
_

_(Leaning up against this wall of ice, Never gonna let this love fade away)_

_I don't want you to go wow hateshinai _

_(I don't want you to go wow, So forevermore)_

_Just the way you are _

_(Just the way you are)_

_Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya _

_Just the way you are...  
_

_Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya  
_

_Just the way you are..._

_Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo _

_(Amazing kiss Shining stars and I'll miss The flame that used to be ours, ours alone)_

_Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari  
_

_('Cause we made it happen our miracle, True and blue to our oracle)_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember..._

_(Precious in my love tu ru tu… yeah I remember…)_

_Amazing kiss this is only shooting star  
_

_(Amazing kiss this is only shooting star)_

_Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh _

_(The love that used to be ours I'm in love wow woh)  
_

_Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu _

_(Joy, affection, our universe, Supernatural whirls)_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah _

_(Precious in my love tu ru tu…yeah)_

_Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau_

_(Amazing kiss, Sprinkled pieces of bliss, Promises that we'll be forevermore)_

_Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai  
_

_(In the Milky Way, I guess it's no more, Don't you remember our vow, oh)_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah_

_(__Precious in my love tu ru tu…yeah)_

The crowd cheered as Rin bowed and waved her hand. "I had a great time everybody! What about you?" Cheers ensued throughout the stadium. "Until next time, people! Peace!" She blew a flying kiss and exited out back.

Silence hung in the air in the backstage area. The only sound was the crowd cheering on T.V. Clapping filled the room. All eyes turned to the clapper. It was Sesshomaru. He was clapping, his face held no emotion, but you could tell he was more than proud of Rin. More clapping ensued and soon the whole room was clapping for Rin. Cheers filled in soon after. Rin's performance was one of the best she had had.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the far back of the studio, Mr. Tanaka clapped softly and lifelessly. He pulled out his phone and started to dial a number. After four rings, it was answered. "Hello?", asked Mr. Tanaka.

"Have you given them the parts?"

"Yes. Everything's going as planned…"

* * *

_**Ooooooooo a plan! Chaaapter six coming right up soon! School's been busy, so I might not be able to update that much 'sweatdrop' but no worries! Questions, questions? Any comments, concerns, etc.? don't be afraid to tell me! Oh, and I'm almost out of ideas sooo if you have any, tell me! **_

_**Oh, and do not forgetz to click the really awesome thing right… there! 'points to Review thingy'**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gaaahh! Sorry that I hadn't been able to update coz I had writer's block . Anywayz, I'm still living! Yayy we on chapter 6! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **_

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Have you given them the parts?"_

"_Yes. Everything's going as planned…"_

* * *

When the whole group was together for rehearsal the next day, they all hugged Rin when she came in.

"That was an awesome performance!", Kagome squealed. Rin laughed and hugged all of them back.

"Thanks, you guys!"

They all parted away from her when Sesshomaru came. Everybody was quiet to see what would happen between the two. Sesshomaru and Rin walked toward each other slowly. Both of them seemed emotionless and stoic. Finally, Sesshomaru let out a small smile and enveloped her in a big embrace.

"You did more than great. You did… awesome." Rin smiled and hugged him back as the whole group burst out in cheers. She pulled away from him and looked up at his amber eyes. "Thanks." He smirked. Everyone became silent once again when someone cleared their throat from behind. Mr. Tanaka was watched them and he raised a brow.

"If all of you are finished with your… 'reunion', we might as well start the movie shoot." He said while impatiently tapping his foot. He raised a brow. "Well?" The group nodded and dispersed. The director clapped his hands once and yelled. "Places everyone! You know your lines!" He sat down and held up his red bullhorn. "ACTION!"

* * *

Rin and the others chatted during break time, all of them exhausted from the director's constant yelling and adjustments. "He used to be nice, now he's all… screamo.", said Kagome.

Sango nodded. "Probably stress…"

Shippo said,"He could probably just use one of those 'stress balls' that Kagome told us about before."

Rin looked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. She had been confused about her death ever since the group stayed in her house. He says that she never killed him… but, it was him she saw when she was killed. Or rather, it was _him_ that killed her. Ever since she also saw him the first day she went here in the studio, old feeling seemed to have… resurfaced for some reason. She blushed and looked away when Sesshomaru turned to her, raising a perfect eyebrow.

He had known that she was staring at him for a while. He had wanted to know what his Rin was thinking. Wait… did he just think that Rin was _his_? He shook his head and mentally sighed. '_No… I'm not worth it."_, he thought. Even when she was a human, he still thought he wasn't worth having her love and affection.

He looked up when he heard his name being called. Rin was looking out the clear glass, far away from his brother and friends. "Sesshomaru?" She called him again without turning around. He stood up and walked over to her. He said nothing and stood beside her. "Tell me the truth, and please be really honest. Was it you that killed me?" After a few moments of silence, the inuyoukai answered. "No."

"You're honest about that?"

"Hai."

The girl nodded and closed her eyes. The two became silent once again.

"Besides…" He had a small smile in his face as he turned to face the female inuyoukai.

"Why would I murder the woman I fell in love with 500 years ago and still in love with right now?" Rin's eyes widened as she faced the taller demon.

"You should know why. I was human. Never lasting, weak, pathet-." She was cut off when she felt his lips cover hers in a kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed back, wrapping her arms around him, and his arms around her,too.

When they pulled away, she rested her head on his chest. He chuckled and rested his head on top of hers and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Sesshomaru… sama?" He was surprised she even used his title again. He looked at her to indicate he was listening. "The other Sesshomaru-sama that attacked me… who was it?"

"The half-breed and I are still trying to figure it out."

"…What if it's that 'Naraku' you used to tell me about?"

"We already killed him 500 years ago."

"I know but… what if it's a fake death?"

"Fake death?"

"Yes."

"Hn…"

A 'click' and a flash suddenly happened. Sesshomaru and Rin blinked a few times and looked to where it came from. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were grinning. The half-demon was holding a red camera, probably Kagome's, and he had a really huge grin on his face, which was wider than the rest. "Awwieeee Sesshomaru and Rin sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter and giggles while Kagome just rolled her eyes at him. "So immature."

A tint of red was seen in his elder brother's eyes. "As if you don't do that to your mate."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up."

"No, You."

"You."

"YOU!"

"Says the little man that can't even spell his name."

"Says the idiot that looks like a GIRL!"

Sesshomaru growled and went over to a table. He picked up a wooden stick which he did not know what it was used for (and could care less) and threw it across the room. "FETCH, DOG!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide and chased after it. He caught it between his teeth and walked back with a triumphant look on his face. He stopped mid-tracks when he realized what he had just done. He took the stick out from his mouth and muttered a "Feh."

"That just proves you are a dog, little brother."

"Oh yeah?" He held the wooden object in his hands and held it near Sesshomaru's arm within reach.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and said, "Stop touching me."

"I'm not touching you."

"I believe you are little brother. You're touching me with that… thing."

"You make it sound wrong Sesshomaru, and no I'm not touching you."

"Yes, you ARE."

"Noooo."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"You little half-breed, if you won't stop touching me, I swear you will lose a finger."

"I'm not even touching you. Not even with my finger."

"Half-breed…"

"If I'm a half-breed, or what people call me…especially Kouga, a mutt or mongrel, what kind of breed are you?"

"…"

"EXACTLY!"

"Silence."

"Feh!"

"Is that all of your vocabulary you picked up during the years?"

"W-."

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Kagome and Rin yelled in unison. They looked at each other and shrugged. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shook their heads in mock disappointment. "Kids…" The two brothers scoffed and muttered. "Women…" Rin spoke up again. "Hey, you guys want to spend the night at my house again after this?" They all nodded, smiling. "Okay, I'll make sure that the driver's in. And to get the limo ready."

"You have a limo?", Shippo asked. Rin nodded, grinning. They stopped chatting when they heard the director call them in again.

* * *

Rin's limo picked up every single one of them after the shoot. They arrived at her house at exactly 6 p.m. Rin showed them to their rooms, which were the same ones from when they first stayed at her house.

"Inuyasha, I'm just gonna say sorry in advance."

"Sorry for what?" He just sniffed the air and was about to turn around when…

"Yo, muttface!"

"Kouga? You invited that stinking wolf here?"

"Actually, no. I invited my manager and she invited him sooo…"

"You mean, Ayame?", asked Sango. Rin nodded. "She lived?"

"Yep! Survived the years." Ayame came in holding two large bags, probably her stuff. "You look like as if you're moving in, Ayame." The female wolf demon giggled and said, "I know, I know." In a flash, she disappeared and reappeared later, her bags nowhere to be seen. "I put my bags in a room I don't know. If that's okay with you."

"Sure."

"Okay!" Ayame clapped her hands together as she said this. Everyone looked her way as if she was crazy. "Truth or Dare~!"

"AFTER we eat."

Ayame sighed and muttered a "fine…"

Everyone, including Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who got dragged in by Kagome and Rin, sat down in a circle after dinner. "Me first!", said Ayame. "Uuuuum, Sesshomaru! Truth or dare?"

He snorted. "Dare." The girl had an evil smile. "Declare your love to Inuyasha and sing a song about your fluffy thing you had 500 years ago!" Sesshomaru resisted the urge to strangle the girl and turned to Inuyasha. He cleared his throat and hesitantly said, "I… l-l-l-l-l….lo…v…e….y-y-y-y…you." He drew in a deep breath and sang monotonously. "I love my fluffy, it's so puffy."

He glared at Ayame, who was trying to control her giggles, along with everyone else. Rin's manager also had a camera in hand, and the bad thing was, for Sesshomaru anyway, she recorded EVERYTHING.

"Perfect… blackmail… material." She said between laughs.

The hanyou just stared at him wide-eyed, his mouth agape. Sesshomaru sighed and realized it was his turn. "Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"Tell Inuyasha to 'sit.'"

"Sit."

Inuyasha came crashing down the floor. Luckily, nothing broke, except a little bit of Inuyasha's dignity. Sesshomaru smirked at the half-demon. "I pick… Sango. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Miroku groping you?"

The former demon slayer blushed and was silent for a while, thinking up an 'appropriate answer'. "Maybe… but it's a maybe. It can be a 'maybe yes' or a 'maybe not'. Depends. Okay, Rin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Finally, I'm not the only one who picked truth."

Without Sango noticing, Miroku's hand slowly edged down towards her bottom. Before he got the chance to fully grope her, she slapped him. Hard. "Okay Rin, sorry for the 'little interruption'. Anyway, when did you start to fall in love with Sesshomaru?"

"Hm… 500 years ago, obviously, and when I turned… around sixteen or seventeen. Now, Shippo-chan. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Try to scare Sesshomaru within… Five minutes."

"Eh?" Inuyasha patted him in the back and whispered, "Good luck."

Shippo just shrugged and pulled out his cellphone. Sesshomaru raised a brow and moved his head to see what the kitsune was doing. "Ah, here it is!" He turned the phone towards Sesshomaru so he could see. The inuyoukai resisted the urge to scream as he hid behind Rin. "What?", she asked. She moved over to look at the picture Shippo showed to the elder brother. She grimaced at the sight. It was a picture of Jaken trying on a… bikini. "It's for the blackmail.", Shippo explained.

"Get that… deformity out of my sight, kitsune."

He shrugged. "A dare's a dare. Mission accomplished. Kouga, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

"Why do most of the people here pick 'dare'?", asked Sango. Inuyasha raised his head up high. "'Cause! It's more… manly."

Kouga snorted. "Hmph! As if you're manly, yourself."

"Watch it, you stinking wolf."

"You watch it, you muttface!" Shippo cleared his throat and said, "If you two are done, well, Kouga, I dare you to _not_ argue AND fight with Inuyasha for 36 hours."

"Three days? Hmph! Easy." The kitsune shrugged. "We'll see." Kouga turned to the monk and asked if he wanted a truth or a dare. "Dare."

"Grope Inuyasha."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, who was glaring at him and giving him a touch-me-and-you-die look. He gulped, closed his eyes, and reached out towards Inuyasha's rear. He didn't know what happened next, and didn't want to remember, as he scurried out of the room to the bathroom, obviously to sanitize his hands. He came back 45 minutes later. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pretend Kikyo was still alive. If Kagome and Kikyo were standing on a cliff, they tripped, and both of them are now falling. Who would you save?"

"Hm… Kagome."

"Aww, Inuyasha." Kagome gave his a quick peck on his cheek as he blushed.

The game continued for about an hour more before everyone bid each other goodnight.

* * *

Rin flopped down on the bed, exhausted from all the fun they had. Her demon senses perked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her room. A little knock was heard and she asked the person to come in. A maid poked her head through the door and said, "Miss Rin? A man named Mr. Tanaka wants to talk to you on the phone."

"Oh, okay. Which phone?"

"I believe it is… phone # 12."

"Okay, thanks Miss…"

"Um, Miss Kaze."

"Thanks, Miss Kaze." The maid bowed as Rin picked herself from the bed and exited the room. The woman watched the inuyoukai disappear and smirked. She quietly walked towards Sesshomaru's room. "Mr. Taisho?"

"What is it?"

"Come look. There's something outside Miss Rin's room."

'_We finally meet again, Sesshomaru. This plan's going to work, as he says it will.'_

Sesshomaru followed the maid outside the room towards the female inuyoukai's room. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Oh, it's right there!" She pointed at a random direction on the floor. While Sesshomaru was busy looking for what was wrong, the woman checked to see if Rin was coming back. When she heard her footsteps, she quickly grabbed Sesshomaru and kissed him.

Sesshomaru tried to move away, but he couldn't. _'I… I can't move. This woman… she looks familiar.'_

Rin halted when she saw Sesshomaru and HER maid kiss. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Anger soon consumed her. . "So, trying to make me jealous, eh? When's the wedding gonna start between you two?" Sesshomaru found that he could move again and turned to Rin. "It… It's not what you think! I couldn't move! She had me under a spell! I don't know what happened but-!"

"But you got all horny and decided to make out with one of my servants. Isn't that what's expected of dear Sesshomaru? To play people's hearts and to break it." Rin knew she was exaggerating, but she wanted to make him feel bad. She wanted him to feel weak because of the anger she felt right now.

She sighed.

"I'm going to bed..."

She stifled a sob and ran into her room, locking it.

* * *

_**Gasp! Now, can any of you guess who disguised as Rin's maid? Let me give ya a hint: she appears in many of SessxRin fanfics as a big bad meanie lady, and who apparently appeared in mine, too. Questions? Review ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm baaaaccck with Chapter 7! And yes, you guessed it! It was meany bitchy KAGURA! Oh, and if you know Death Note, I dressed up as Misa Amane today hehehe My friend dressed up as L! We had a good time!**_

_**:D I forgot to mention in the other chapters that Shippo HAS aged =_='' sorry about that. **_

_**He's about… idk a teenager or sumthin. Yep, a 16-year-old-looking teenager dude. Demon. Demon dude. Lolz =3 **_

_**It would've been sad if he would be a lil shrimp for the rest of his life! Hahah too much eternal youth XD Oki doki to the story! Lol that rhymes! In a way…**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha. *pouts***_

* * *

_Last time:_

_She sighed._

_"I'm going to bed..."_

_She stifled a sob and ran into her room, locking it. _

* * *

Sesshomaru just stood there, frozen. It hurt him so deeply to see that Rin was crying. Even when she slammed the door to his face, he could hear her sobs echo in his ears, since he had demon hearing. He turned to the maid, who was smirking. Then it suddenly hit him. "Kagura." The word came out as a growl. The woman's smirk grew even wider.

"So you finally remember me, eh Sesshomaru? Took ya long enough." The inuyoukai emitted a low growl, his mouth pulled back in a snarl. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what, Sesshy-kun?",she cooed.

"Do NOT call me that, bitch!"

"Ooooh~! Someone's touchy. Are you that excited to finally see me again, hm?" Sesshomaru lost his composure and lunged at her, his claws outstretched, ready to pierce her skin. She quickly dodged his attack. She kept on dodging his claws that were glowing green and led him outside at Rin's backyard, which had enough space for them to fight on. She didn't want things to get messy. She pulled out her fan as she blocked another attack from the enraged dog demon.

"Dance of Blades!"

She swung her fan and blades emitted from it. She swished side to side, trying to avoid getting hit by Sesshomaru's poison whip. Her maid outfit, however, made it harder to avoid getting lashed at. She growled at it. "Stupid disguise!"

She tore it from her, revealing her kimono same kimono she had 500 years ago, which still looked brand new as it had before.

Kagura lunged another attack at him and flew near him, her face almost touching his. "You know, even after all these years, you still look cute." She moved away before his claws struck her. A line of blood ran down her cheek.

She wiped it away, smiling.

It disgusted Sesshomaru to no end.

Her blood-red eyes narrowed and she flew high up in the air.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Sesshomaru dodged the attack and held his arm out. "Bakusaiga." He said, summoning the sword. A few seconds later, Tokijin appeared in his hand. He ignored the whole line of maids, butlers, and other servants who were standing outside, including his brother and the rest of the group, watching the battle take place.

Kagura still floated in the air, smiling down at him. "Looks like we have an audience, hm?"

He didn't respond.

He held out his sword so that it was outstretched. He pointed it to the ground, already feeling electricity and energy surging in him.

"BAKUSAIGA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin watched the whole fight between Sesshomaru and Kagura take place using the surveillance cameras from her room while eating some popcorn. She had to admit, this was better than an action movie. She popped another piece in her mouth while she watched the two. She studied Kagura's moves and tried to predict her attacks.

She remembered the wind sorceress from when she visited her lord when she was a mere human child.

She had heard the whole conversation between the male dog demon and the wind user awhile ago. She suddenly felt guilty after yelling at him and not giving him a chance to fully explain what happened. Then again, Kagura _kissed _him.

So, it was a good reason for her to be pissed off about it.

Plus, she was still a little bit mad about the whole incident. By 'a little' she meant A LOT.

Rin sighed as the two exchanged attacks again. She saw Sesshomaru outstretch his hand. Then a flash of silver flew towards him and he caught it. Her eyes widened. _'It's Bakusaiga!'_, she thought.

She heard the inuyoukai call out his attack. "BAKUSAIGA!

"Damn, this is gonna get messy." Rin braced herself as she felt the ground shake tremendously. Most of her stuff were knocked out and crashed to the floor. Only a few got broken.

She looked back at the screen and saw her backyard damaged. A lot of flowers were broken or burnt, or both, and so were her favorite sakura trees. Kagura got knocked out from the feather she was standing on and lay on the grass, part of her kimono singed. Her bun was in a disarray.

She picked herself up and stumbled a little bit. She regained her balance and held her fan in front of her, ready to attack again.

Sesshomaru standing there, still holding his sword.

Kagura yelled at him.

"You bastard!"

Rin saw her swing her fan again, causing seven large tornadoes coming his way, and all of them looked deadly. Sesshomaru didn't move in time, and he got struck by Kagura's attack. When the tornadoes disappeared, Sesshomaru's clothes were torn and he was breathing heavily.

He gripped Bakusaiga tightly and unleashed his attack once more. Rin gripped on the rolling chair she was sitting on and braced herself once more.

The ground shook again, twice as powerful than the last one. Green bolts of energy danced around the sword and all around, flashing on Rin's screen.

She felt something rumble on top of her and saw the ceiling crumble and almost crash down on her. She rolled away before getting his, pushing herself and riding on the chair as part of the ceiling came down.

'_Shit…'_ Half of her room was already wrecked. It looked like as if a hurricane had passed through.

She sighed and went to a nearby wall. She pressed a button which no one knew and only her, and the wall suddenly rotated. It revealed her two swords, Hikari and Yami. Light and Darkness, two complete opposites, yet when combined, it reveals a huge amount of power.

That was what Totosai had said when he gave it to her.

Her gun, Red Moon, also displayed below her swords. It had no ammunition, and didn't need any. It somehow had unlimited ammo. Totosai had also made it for her, since he survived through the years. It was a powerful gun, and she only used it for emergencies or for other personal reasons.

'_I miss that old geezer… I could probably visit him someday in his house if I have the time.'_, she thought. _'But right now, I have to stop that fight before anyone else would get hurt.'_ She grabbed Hikari and Yami and dashed away to her backyard after pressing the hidden button to rotate the wall back to the way it was.

* * *

Sesshomaru moved quickly before he could get hit again by Kagura's Dance of Blades. He moved from left to right, trying to avoid the incoming attacks. He was already bruised and a little of bit of blood was already escaping from his wounds.

It was also the same with Kagura. Most of her hair was flowing free, and only a few bit were still attached to her bun. She was panting heavily, thought she had no intention to give up yet.

"Why the hell did you even come here in the first place?",Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura smirked, but didn't answer.

She leapt again to the air, throwing one of her feathers from her bun and landing on it. Sesshomaru followed along and stood there on the air.

Both of them were staring at each other, waiting for who will attack first. Sesshomaru spoke first. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

Kagura held up a sacred jewel shard. "To collect Rin's hate. Apparently, when she saw us kiss, her anger, sadness, and hate radiated off of her. The shard absorbed all her negative emotions, and now became tainted. If I connect this shard to the almost full jewel, the whole Shikon jewel will be corrupted."

She smiled. "By the way, the amount of negative emotions this shard absorbed was huge. So, the jewel shall be twice as corrupted than last time."

Her laugh echoed throughout Rin's backyard.

* * *

From below, Kagome's eyes widened.

"It's a jewel shard!", she exclaimed. Inuyasha saw it too. "What? I thought we disposed of the Sacred Jewel 500 years ago?"

"It seems to have formed again. Also, it might have broken either purposely, or accidentally to create the shards.", said Sango.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm sick and tired of that piece of shit! Why can't it just disappear forever?"

Kagome looked at him. "I don't know," she said. "But we have to find a way to make it disappear. And it had better be for good this time."

Sango, who was also looking up suspiciously at Kagura, spoke up.

"Didn't Kagura already die 500 years ago?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I remember. She died on those flower fields.", said Shippo.

"Yeah. Why the hell is she still alive, then?", asked Inuyasha.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, Inuyasha. But my theory is that whoever revived her may be the same person that revived Rin."

Sango turned to look at her husband.

"What if… Naraku is somehow behind all this? Or maybe he was revived by that person, too?"

Miroku sighed. "Let's just hope that it didn't or will never happen."

Kagome turned to face her mate.

"Inuyasha, why aren't you helping Sesshomaru? Can't you summon Tetsusaiga?"

"It's his fight, and I wouldn't interrupt it unless he calls me for help. Tch, like THAT would ever happen."

_'500 years ago, when there was a fight and both of them were there, he'd jump in without thinking and fight. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would argue about who fights who. He has matured through the years...'_, Kagome thought.

"Out of my way!"

The group turned around to see Rin running towards them full-speed, holding two swords they've never seen before. They immediately parted to avoid being knocked over.

As soon as the former human stepped on the grass, she leapt up high and stood on the air like Sesshomaru. She stood as far from Sesshomaru and Kagura as possible, forming a triangle among the three. Rin glared at Kagura.

Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Rin?"

Rin pointed Yami at him. "Shut up.", she said coldly.

She pointed her other sword, Hikari, at Kagura, without breaking her gaze with her. Kagura smirked.

"My, haven't you grown up so fast."

Rin narrowed her eyes, which were beginning to turn red. "Leave now if you wish to keep your life."

"And why should I listen to a brat like you?"

The female inuyoukai growled. "I'm warning you now. Leave, or die."

"Hmph. As if I couldn't beat a bitch like you in a fight."

Rin smiled coldly. "You asked for this."

One of Kagura's eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

The former human pointed both swords at her and formed an X. Bolts of energy were escaping from both swords. There were black and purple electricity coming out from Yami and yellow and white from Hikari.

Kagura opened her fan and held it tightly, getting ready to attack.

Rin yelled out her attack.

"Shadow Light!"

She swung her swords while saying this. The waves of energy quickly bolted towards Kagura.

"Gh!"

Kagura gasped at the amount of energy that the swords released. She closed her eyes, raised her arms to cover her head, and braced herself for the pain that was to come. She opened them later when she didn't feel the swords' power destroy her.

She looked around her to see that a barrier had formed around her.

'_A barrier? Huh, he wasn't kidding when he said he's not gonna let me die…yet.' _, she thought.

Pretty soon, saimyosho gathered around her and the barrier. She felt herself being lifted up by the barrier.

She called down to Rin when she was far away.

"This battle isn't over. We will finish it soon enough."

She held up the black jewel shard.

"Thanks for the little 'gift', brat!"

* * *

As soon as the wind sorceress disappeared, Rin slumped over a little bit. She was still suspended on the air.

She felt the energy draining out of her. She looked at both of her swords. She was panting heavily and slowly, her eyes drooped.

Rin wobbled a little bit before falling, still holding on to Hikari and Yami.

Sesshomaru saw this and dove down to catch her. She landed with a soft 'thump' on his arms. They descended down the ground moments after.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. Rin looked quite pale and she was still breathing heavily.

Miroku came beside him, observing the former human. He then looked down at her swords.

"The swords must have used a lot of Rin's energy to deliver that much power.", he said.

Ayame ran up to Rin. Kagome and the others soon joined her.

"Poor girl…", Rin's manager said.

Inuyasha spoke up,"It would be best if we put her inside the house and let the servants heal her."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, little brother."

He motioned one of Rin's servants to come to him. A female servant, about the age of thirty, was the one to walk up to Sesshomaru. He told her to care for her until she recovers.

The servant nodded and carried her to the house with the help of the other servants.

"Well, maybe the demon slayer and monk are right. What if Naraku or some other brainless freak is behind all of this?", asked Koga.

"If that's true, then we have to find how to get rid of them once and for all before any more trouble happens."

* * *

_**Hmm… so what do you think? Is Naraku behind all this ooorrr someone else?**_

_**Chapter 8 is on the way~!**_

_**R&R**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: I'm baaack!**_

_**Inuyasha: No one cares.**_

_**Me: Oh, really?**_

_**Sesshomaru: For once, I agree with the half-breed.**_

_**Me: Hm. Okay, since you put it that way, would you like it if I make Kagura come back, kill Kagome and Rin, and leave and it will be all happily ever after?**_

_**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: …**_

_**Me: HAH! Thought so! **_

_**Sesshomaru: (Cough) Moving on…**_

_**Me: … Okay? Lolz anyway, I'm kinda running out on ideas. If you have any, feel free to tell me =3**_

_**Jaken: Hey! When do I come in again?**_

_**Me: Hm… I don't know… maybe later on… or never…**_

_**Jaken: What? I'm an important character, too!**_

_**Me: Psh, you wish, you little green deformity.**_

_**Jaken: Hmph! (Mumbles)**_

_**Me: (Whistles) (Kicks Jaken and sends him flying to who-knows-where)**_

_**Sesshomaru, Me, and Inuyasha: Let the story begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don'tz ownz Inuyasha. Grrr. (Inuyasha: HAHAHA! TOO BAD SO SAD :P , Me: Shaddup!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Last time:_

_"Well, maybe the demon slayer and monk are right. What if Naraku or some other brainless freak is behind all of this?", asked Koga._

_"If that's true, then we have to find how to get rid of them once and for all before any more trouble happens."_

_

* * *

_

"_Rin?"_

"_Is she waking up?"_

"_Rin, can you hear us?"_

"_Rin? Rin?"_

'_Am I dead?' Blurry, white creatures hovered above me. I was in a white room. 'Is this heaven? Did they come to take me?'_

"_Wake up!"_

"_Look! Her eyes are opening!"_

_A voice she recognized immediately spoke. "Rin."_

'_Sesshomaru-sama? What's he doing here? Did Kagura kill him or something?' She inwardly grimaced when she felt a little pain in her head when she tried to sit up. "Ugh… Freaking… headache…"_

"_Kagome! She spoke!"_

'_Kagome?'_

"_Rin, are you awake?"_

Rin blinked a few times, and the blurriness wore off soon after. "Huh? Where am I?"

She suddenly sat up, and winced when pain enveloped her body, especially her head, once again.

"Where's Kagura?"

"She's gone. Don't you remember? You had those two swords and drove her away."

Rin held her head with one hand as she slowly leaned back to rest on the headboard. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she felt pain again in her head.

"Damn, freaking headache!"

She kept on clutching her head in pain; not hearing her friends call out her name, trying to get her attention.

_Kill them._

Rin's eyes widened. '_What the…?'_

_Kill them. Kill Sesshomaru for murdering you. Avenge your death. KILL HIM._

"Gh! I won't!"

Kagome reached out to touch her. "Rin? Is something…?"

Rin smacked it away quickly. "Don't! Something's… messing… with me…!" The former human shut her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the voice in her head. It strangely sounded familiar to her, though she couldn't recall. She felt her body try standing up and reaching to the side of her bed to get her two swords which sat beside her bed.

_Kill._

'_Dammit!'_ She felt her hands grasp the swords' hilt . The group just confusingly stared at her before realizing what she was doing. "Rin! What are you doing?" Hikari and Yami in hand, she started to raise it, and while struggling to keep control of her body, she lowered it, and then raised it again. "Rin!" She felt two hands grasp her trembling ones and yank them away from her. It was Sesshomaru, and as soon as he took them away from her, he suddenly dropped them, as if it hurt him.

"Someone's controlling her!", she heard Inuyasha say.

_Kill them all. Avenge your death!_

"SHUT UP!", she yelled. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU DAMN BASTARD! STOP MESSING WITH MY BRAIN AND COME OUT AND FIGHT, COWARD!" She panted heavily and felt relieved when the pain went away, including the voice. She slowly lowered her hands from her head to her lap.

"Rin?" She opened her eyes halfway and felt lay their hand on top of hers. She looked up to see Sesshomaru, who was looking worried. "I'm fine, I guess…" She sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "Miroku?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"If it's rude to ask, would you mind leaving us for now and return to your rooms?"

Miroku cleared his throat and said, "We will respect your privacy. Rest well, Rin." Rin nodded and mumbled a 'thanks'. The monk gestured the group to exit the room and give the two some privacy.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

"… Why me? Why am I being targeted? What'd I do?" Her voice was trembling as she said this. "This is my entire fault… all my fault…"

"No, it isn't – "

"Face it, Sesshomaru! If I hadn't been so naïve and believed that you killed me, if I didn't hate you for it, if I hadn't died 500 years ago, if I had just stayed dead and never revived, none of this would happen!" Her voice became louder and louder with each sentence she spoke.

"Either way, this would still happen, however a different person would be used in the process."

Rin sighed. "… You're right. But, I still can't get that guiltiness out of my chest. That feeling that this is my entire fault…" Tears slowly trickled down her face as she sobbed quietly. Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her in to embrace her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"If you did stay dead… I wouldn't have able to see you again."

Rin shrugged, "I would've just been reincarnated or something."

"Hai, but you wouldn't hold your past memories, like Kagome. She was a reincarnation of Kikyo, but did not hold the past in her mind."

"True… but – "

"Don't talk anymore. You need to recover. I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep."

He laid her down gently on the soft pillows. He held her hand in his tenderly. "I'm here." Rin let out a small smile and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the former human who captured his heart. His hands still grasped hers gently. Using his other hand, he brushed her bangs away from her eyes. He listened to her steady breathing, knowing she already fell asleep.

His eyes slowly moved from the sleeping inuyoukai to the two swords which lay beside her. He narrowed his eyes in thought. '_Where did she get them? And from who?' _He reached out and tried to touch the hilt of Hikari for the second time, only to be repelled and burnt his hand in the process.

'_A barrier?'_

This reminded him of Tetsusaiga, when he first attempted to claim it in his Father's burial site. His hand moved to grasp Yami, and was once again burned.

He stared at his hand as it healed quickly. His eyes moved back to the two swords before dismissing them. He was too tired to think about pointless matters. Instead of leaving her when she fell asleep, like he said, he let out a small yawn and laid his head on Rin's stomach.

'_Soft…'_ Rin felt warm under his head. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him, while still holding Rin's hand.

'_Giggle'_

_Sesshomaru awoke, sprawled on the floor, to see that he wasn't in the healing room anymore. Rather, he was in darkness. Only black was seen everywhere he turned. A single beam of light shone down on him, like a flashlight._

_He remembered he was with someone. A girl. No, a woman._

'_Where am I?', he thought._

_He slowly lifted himself up from the ground. His head turned to the right when he heard giggling. _

"_Who's there?", he used that same cold, monotonous voice of his. His head whipped to the left when another giggle was heard. "Show yourself!" Another beam of light appeared, showing a woman standing there. She was dressed in a familiar orange-checkered kimono with a light green circles on it. A green obi was tied around her waist to secure the woman's kimono. She was turned from him, only showing her back. She had long raven hair._

_The woman turned around; her face was not see, but only covered by shadows. Suddenly, the darkness soon turned into a camp area. His clothes changed into the same ones he wore 500 years ago. His black-dyed fake hair fell off and his silver locks appeared. His markings became visible, too. _

"_Oh! Sesshomaru-sama you're back!" She saw the woman bow at him. As if out of his control, his lips moved to say, "Come." He willed his body to obey him, but it didn't. The woman who had bowed at him looked up at him curiously, before following him. They had arrived at a large, beautiful meadow._

"_It's beautiful, Sesshomaru-sama."_

_He felt his arms outstretch and embrace the girl. _

"_Rin."_

'_Rin? What's she doing here?'_

"_Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_You will soon become part of the soil." _

'_Why did I say that?'_

_He didn't hear what the girl said next because before he knew it, his hand pierced her heart. 'Wha- what am I doing?' He tried to remove his hand from her chest, but his arm wouldn't budge. He was suddenly pushed away from his former self and went back to his present attire and appearance. He watched himself as he slowly pulled his hand out of the woman's heart._

_Sesshomaru saw himself smile; fangs peeking out. It was a horrible, disgusting smile. "Such weak creatures."_

_He heard Rin whisper, "Why?"_

_The past Sesshomaru let out a disgusting, atrocious laugh as Rin dropped to her knees and fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. _

"_RIN!"_

_Sesshomaru saw his past self turn to him and smile cruelly. "Sesshomaru", he said, except his past self's voice wasn't his own. "Who the hell are you?", asked the present Sesshomaru._

_His past self answered, "You, of course." He laughed some more. As he laughed, Sesshomaru saw himself morph into someone else, and his clothes turned darker and blacker. His armor melted of, including his fluffy boa._

"_Perhaps, you know me in this form."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and narrowed. His eyes started turning red._

"_NARAKU!"_

_Naraku smiled. "Miss me?"_

_Sesshomaru growled. "Why the hell are you invading my dreams? And where you the one controlling Rin awhile ago? Did you disguise as me to kill Rin and revive her? Were you revived? Who revived you?" With each question asked, his voice got louder until he was practically yelling._

_Naraku continued smiling as the scenery of the large meadow faded to black, including Rin's fallen form. "For a once-stoic dog demon, you sure ask a lot of questions." He ignored the inuyoukai's constant growling._

_Naraku spoke again, "I just thought that it would be nice to pay you a little… friendly visit. That is my answer for your first question." He started to circle around Sesshomaru; his hands behind his back._

"_Your answer to question two: No, I wasn't controlling Rin. Question three: I don't know what you are talking about. Obviously someone with shape-shifting abilities wanted to get back at you by killing your most precious Rin. But, it is definitely not me, since I have no intention to do whatsoever, even though it seems more likely that I would do all of those because of all of my… past actions."_

_Naraku paused from walking and stopped mid-step. He continued on after a few minutes. _

"_Your fourth question: Yes, I was somehow… revived about… a month ago. It greatly disturbs me to why someone would want to bring me back from the dead. And the answer to your last question: I do not know." _

_He inclined his head to look at Sesshomaru. "Surprising, is it? For once in your pathetic lives, I am not the one responsible behind all of these doings." _

"_Hn.", was all Sesshomaru said. "Why would you choose me to have a little "friendly visit"? Why not my idiot half-brother, or that priestess, Kagome?"_

_Naraku shrugged. _

"_One more question, why did you choose to repeat Rin's death as your main entrance to my dream?" _

"… _Because I want to show you what really happened to her."_

"_I currently feel that you didn't just come to me for a "friendly visit"?"_

_Naraku didn't say anything for a while. He just kept on staring off into space, thinking how he would respond.  
_

_Finally, he answered, _"_I… need your help. Everyone's help."_

_Sesshomaru was shocked at what his archenemy had just said. 'He needs our help?' "Why?" _

"_So that I could rest in peace and return to the land of the dead. It was much less disturbing there. If you kill the one who had revived me, then all of this nonsense would end, I would be dead, and you all can live "happily ever after."" _

_Sesshomaru snorted. "We'll see. Where are you in the real world?"_

"_We will meet again, so there is no use in telling you."_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of creaking. '_A dream.'_ He suddenly sat up, causing Rin to stir around the bed. "Sessh…o…mar…u?" His chocolate-colored-contacts eyes turned to look at Rin's chocolate, brown eyes. They were open half-way and she gave him one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Rin, there is something I need to tell you."

"Hm…?"

"I… you may not believe this, but… Naraku visited me in my… dreams."

Rin's eyes widened at what he had said. "Naraku? What does he want?"

Sesshomaru sighed, not believing that he was saying this. "He… wants our help."

* * *

_**Finally, Naraku appeared! Well… I decided to give him a break from being a bad guy. Lol. In my later stories, though, he'll be bad as ever~! Ugh... I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked, coz in my opinion, I think it did :L ...So, any questions, comments, or concerns? Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kaydz- And, we're back for Chapter 9!**_

_**Sesshomaru-…**_

_**Kaydz- What?**_

_**Sesshomaru- In the last chapter, Naraku said that he was revived. Didn't that particular person also revive Rin? **_

_**Kaydz-… Oh yeah…**_

_**Sesshomaru- And if that reviver dies, Naraku dies, wouldn't Rin and Kagura and the rest of the people he brought back from the dead… die? That was what some reviewers asked us.**_

_**Kaydz- Technically, yes…**_

_**Sesshomaru-… Are you going to make MY Rin die?**_

_**Kaydz- That answer will come up on later chapters, Fluffy. Okay, now let's move on to the story! By the way, where's Inuyasha?**_

_**Sesshomaru- (Shrugs) Don't know and don't care.**_

_**Kaydz- Oh, and also people, I got great help (some ideas for this chapter) from **__**Animerox Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**__**! **_

_**Sesshomaru- Yay (Waves a little flag)**_

_**Kaydz- Oh, and I also tried to upload this chapter for the PAST FREAKING 7 DAYS AND AN ERROR KEEPS ON COMING UP! It was annoying.**_

_**Sesshomaru- ...  
**_

_**Kaydz- Now, will you begin the story, Sessh?**_

_**Sesshomaru- Very brief disclaimer :Kaydz doesn't own Inuyasha. And the songs used are Scarlet by BRACE;D and from the anime- Chibi Vampire Karin otherwise known as Karin. I think… and also the song, Joint by Mami Kawada and from the anime- Shakugan no Shana. Kaydz doesn't own the songs either and Kaydz's format for the English version and Japanese version is the same as before. There, I'm done.**_

_**Kaydz- You still haven't begun the story…**_

_**Sesshomaru- I was starting to. (Cough) Anyway, on with the story. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Last time:_

_Rin's eyes widened at what he had said. "Naraku? What does he want?"_

_Sesshomaru sighed, not believing that he was saying this. "He… wants our help."_

_

* * *

_

After telling Rin what had happened at their 'little encounter', she began to feel frustrated and worried.

"Rin? What's wrong?", asked Sesshomaru.

She looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. "Do you think I was revived by the same person who revived Naraku?"

Sesshomaru thought for a while before speaking again. "It is possible. Why do you ask?"

Rin sighed.

"… Wouldn't I die if… if you kill the reviver?"

Sesshomaru's heart almost stopped at what she had said. He didn't want _his_ Rin to ever die. He had lost her three times: her first death when she was little, her second one when he had to rescue her from hell, and when she died at the age of 18 when she was tricked.

He wasn't going to lose her to death for the fourth time.

"…", Sesshomaru didn't want to answer that question. He didn't even want to think about it. He lightly shook his head to get rid of that thought and grasped Rin's hand firmly in his. "I promise that I will not anything ever happen to you."

"How can you be so sure, Sesshomaru?"

"I just am."

"But… what if you couldn't prevent that and… you know…"

His hands moved from hers and went to her shoulders. Sesshomaru shook her shoulders lightly.

"Do not think about those things."

"But—"

He leaned in and kissed her, cutting her off from saying anymore. When they pulled away, he spoke again.

"Don't. Think. About. It."

She sighed before nodding sadly again.

"But still… what would you do if die?", she continued on after a moment of silence.

Sesshomaru lifted his hands from her shoulders and looked away.

"I'll…" _I will never forgive myself and die._ "I'll… try to manage." He almost choked while saying those words. It hurt him deeply to think of the possibilities that she may die. He looked at her when she heard her chuckling.

"I guess that this was one of the worst slumber parties, huh?", she said, quickly changing the subject, thankfully.

He smirked. "With all the action, truth or dare, and the drama, as you girls call it, who would say that this was one of the worst?" She giggled. "Yeah, this was interesting." She narrowed her eyes when a bit of sunlight went to her eyes. "Morning already?"

She stretched and started to hop out of the bed. Rin swung her legs to the right side of her bed and felt her feet touch the floor. She wobbled and stumbled when she tried to stand up. Sesshomaru quickly came to her aid and helped her get up.

Rin looked up at him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"… Do we still tell Inuyasha and the others?"

"I guess we could…"

"Then we will."

"NARAKU WHAT?", everybody yelled in unison after Rin, with Sesshomaru filling in a little bit of the details, told the little encounter.

"Yep. He wants our help.", Rin said.

Inuyasha said, "You gotta be kidding!"

"Nope."

"Damn!", was all Inuyasha could say.

After several shocked and surprised comments, they decided forget about it, since a lot has happened lately. They ate breakfast and went through the day as normal as it could be. When the day reached the afternoon, everyone left. They all bid each other goodbye and 'see you at the movie shoot' before leaving. After they all left, Rin trudged up to her room. She flopped down the bed and closed her eyes.

Truth to say, this was one of the most interesting slumber parties she had ever hosted.

* * *

Three years passed since Rin's sleepover. Rin and Sesshomaru have become "officially lovers", like Ayame said. They had forgotten about Sesshomaru's dream about Naraku, too. They had filmed most of the movie after months of rehearsing and reciting the lines all over and over again. I was scheduled that it would be produced in about six months. Ayame informed Rin that there was a song that had to be recorded. Truth to be told, Ayame wanted to distract her so that she could inform the rest of the group that they would prepare for her upcoming birthday, which was tomorrow.

Rin and Ayame drove to the recording studio the next day. As they went inside, Ayame gave her the lyrics, in case she forgot, and additional notes for the songs that they were going to record.

After several times of singing the songs over and over again with her voice coach, she was ready to record. Rin stood inside a small room which was sound proof with a mic, headphones, and a music stand. Ayame stood behind Koga, since he was the one who controlled the sound effects and music. Ayame stared at him as his hands moved from one button to another, and sliding some controls.

He gave Rin a thumbs up after putting on his headphones to tell her that she could start singing. The music played and she waited for her cue and sang.

_Futatabi miru sekai wa_

_(Once more I'm looking at this world)_

_Chiri to zanzou awai kage_

_(Dust and after-images, and faint shadows)_

_Rin to shita senaka ni wa_

_(You have the resolution)_

_Sono subete wo seou kakugo ga aru_

_(To shoulder everything on your cold back)_

_Dou shitai no? Dou shite?_

_(What do I want to do? And why?)_

_Kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta no ni_

_(Didn't I decide to go on a lonely journey?)_

_Kono te wo hanasanaide_

_(Don't let go of this hand)_

_Kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara_

_(Your feelings are crossing over)_

_Kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru_

_(And cause the sleeping wish in my heart to awaken)_

_Tsuyoi shisen no kanata_

_(At the furthest end of this powerful gaze)_

_Mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru_

_(Are two figures with no trace of doubt)_

_dakara susumu no sara naru toki e_

_(That's why we'll keep going towards the future)_

_Kudaketeku fuukei ni_

_(Looking at this crumbling scenery)_

_Ikiru koto no kiseki wo shiru_

_(I came to realize the miracle of living)_

_Tokubetsu no imi motome_

_(Hoping for a special meaning)_

_Samayoiaruku michi naki michi wo_

_(I walked down hesitantly down the road without a path)_

_Shinjitai no shinjite_

_(Do I want to believe? Yes I want to believe)_

_Tomo ni yuku to sou kimete hoshikatta kara_

_(Because I want to walk this path with you)_

_Hitomi wo sorasanaide_

_(Don't avert your gaze)_

_Umaku kotoba ni dekinai kedo_

_(Even though I can't put this into words)_

_Mune no fukaku kimi wo motomete iru_

_(I desire you from the bottom of my heart)_

_Kibou no haruka Kanata_

_(At the furthest end of this hope)_

_Mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru_

_(Are two figures with no trace of doubt)_

_Dakara susumu no tsugi naru basho e_

_(That's why we'll move on to the next place)_

_Kuyashisa ya kanashimi ga_

_(Anger and sorrow)_

_Ima made sore ijou no yorokobi wo oshiete kureta_

_(As shown me joy more than anything else)_

_Soshite, tonari ni itsumo kanarazu_

_(Besides, I'm always aware)_

_Kimi to iu sonzai ga aru to iu koto mo_

_(Of you standing right next to me)_

_Kanjiru desho_

_(You're feeling it, right?)_

_Mou nanimo kowaku nante nai_

_(There is no need to fear more)_

_Kono te wo nigirishimete_

_(Hold this hand tightly)_

_Kimi ni shika dasenai chikara ga_

_(Because a power which only you hold)_

_Yume wo genjitsu ni kaete yuku kara_

_(Is turning dreams to reality)_

_Tsuyoi shisen no kanata_

_(At the furthest end of this powerful gaze)_

_Mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru_

_(Are two figures with no trace of doubt)_

_Dakara susumu no sara naru toki e_

_(That's why we'll keep going towards that future)_

Rin did a little happy dance after that and did an air guitar motion, making Koga and Ayame laugh. Rin mouthed, "Yay!" to them after she was through "celebrating" he singing abilities. Rin moved the microphone closer to her and asked, "What's this song called?" Ayame answered, "Joint." Rin gave her a thumbs up.

"We'll have a break then do the next song.", Koga said.

Rin spoke into her own mic again. "Okay!"

She exited the sound-proof room to head to the food court, or as Rin likes to call it, the "Break-Room", while marching down the hallway soldier-style, with Koga and Ayame trailing behind, laughing at her childish antics.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were out shopping for supplies and gifts to get Rin. So far, their cart was full of wrappers, decorations, and food. Inuyasha had his hands full of supplies, too, since it couldn't fit in their shopping cart. It almost reached the ceiling, and a couple of customers were already staring at them.

He stumbled a few times, making some of the items fall. He carefully bent over to retrieve without spilling the items he held on his other hand. He successfully grabbed it and smirked in triumph when he added it on the pile.

"Kagome, are all of these necessary?"

"Yes."

"But, isn't Rin already rich enough to buy all of these…?"

"I know that. But, it's her birthday today, so all of these are necessary."

"But—"

"No "but's", Inuyasha."

The hanyou grumbled a bit about "This is too much stuff…" and "Rin can get 'em at her own time with her own money…"

After adding a few more items, they went to par for all of the supplies they got. The cashier looked at the huge pile in front of her with wide eyes. "This is gonna take a while…", she sighed.

After scanning all of them, the price popped on the cashier's screen.

"WHAT?"

Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped until Kagome pulled out a card. "K-Kagome? You're gonna pay THAT using OUR card?"

"Nooo? Ayame said we should buy anything necessary for Rin's birthday using HER money."

"But… but…", he stuttered.

It was too late, because Kagome already paid for it as she slashed the card against the device.

They had to take two full trips back and forth just to get all of the items they bought to Rin's house. Sango and Miroku brought all of them in and started to decorate once all of the stuff were present.

"Miroku! You put it there, not there!"

"Where?"

"Here!" Sango pointed to the wall behind her and Miroku put the paper decorations there. Shippo helped the others by transforming and flying to places where they couldn't reach. He also put some decorations that he made himself.

Inuyasha and Kagome were busy hanging a large banner around the room. All of Rin's servants came in and helped them once they found out that they were decorating for their master's birthday, since they adored Rin so much. They even played Rin's songs on her large music player (it was "a big gigantic IPod", Kagome had said) and sang along while working.

After 5 hours of working and decorating, the place looked wonderful. Rin's whole mansion was filled with sparkly décor, flowers (Rin still loved those), and other items Kagome bought.

Everyone admired their perfect work, and cheered. "Great job, everybody!", Miroku yelled. More cheers and laughter ensued after that. Shippo turned to the hanyou and asked, "Hey, speaking of everybody, where's Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha just shrugged. "He said he's going to do something separately for Rin's birthday."

"I wonder what he's doing..."

* * *

Sesshomaru instructed the group of men to "precisely and accurately" do the things he asked. He checked to see if the fireworks and the men controlling it were ready. He told them that he would call them to give them the signal to do what they were supposed to do. He told them before leaving that he would pay them if they did their job well.

He went to an area where they had airplanes and asked some of the men who operated them to fill them with flower petals and drop them. Curious, but pleased with the amount of money he gave them, they agreed and began filling their planes with different kinds of petals from flowers.

After that, he passed by a jewelry store and spent some time looking at the accessories, constantly trying to ignore most of the female employees flirting. He finally came across a diamond-encrusted, rose-shaped necklace. It reminded him of Rin, for he thought of her as a beautiful rose. He looked for something again and bought two jewelries. He went out the store while actually _smiling_ as he put the trinkets in his pocket.

"Rin will love this."

* * *

"Did you see the guy?", Rin laughed.

"Yes! His face was red and he was soaked from head to toe!", Koga said. Ayame giggled. "I can't believe that Akari would dump water on Genji for THAT!" They continued laughing as they headed back to the recording room.

Once they got there, Rin went inside the sound-proof room again and did as she had before. "I'm ready!", she shouted in the mic. Koga adjusted the controls again and played the music.

_Sotto kuchizuketai shimetsukeru omoi ni kizuite_

_(I want to kiss you softly, so you realize my pressuring feelings)  
_

_Koi ga akaku fukaku yoru o someteku_

_(My love stains the night with deep scarlet)_

_Tsuki akari ga terasu kimi no yokogao_

_(The moonlight illuminates your face)  
_

_Nazomeita manazashi ni furikaeru_

_(You turn around with that mysterious look)_

_Ikutsumo no yoru o kurikaeshi_

_(It will repeat for many nights)_

_Kawasu omoi kanata made_

_(Until our feelings are exchanged)_

_Atsuku kogare mune de dakishimete kubi suji KISU shite_

_(I have a burning desire to hold you close and kiss you on the neck)__  
_

_Eien ni futari amaku yureugoku kanjyou_

_(Our emotions will sweetly tremble forever.)__  
_

_Yubi ga fureta setsunai kono kimochi kuchibiru nazotte_

_(The fingers which touched these suffocating feelings trace your lips)  
_

_Koi ni ochiru yasashi koe, sasayaite  
_

_(As I fall in love, that tender voice whispers.)__  
_

_Usuakari ni ukabu kimi ga tookute_

_(As the faint light of the early morning rises, you become distant)  
_

_Aimai dato kono hane jya tobenai_

_(If it's vague, then these wings cannot fly)_

_Kore kara no yoru o koeteiku_

_(Passing through these nights hereafter)  
_

_Sagasu kimi no nukumori o_

_(Searching for your warmth)_

_Sotto kuchizuketai shimetsukeru omoi ni kizuite_

_(I want to kiss you softly, so you realize my pressuring feelings)  
_

_Naki tsukareta hitomi nanimo iwazu daite_

_(I'm tired of crying, embrace me, without saying anything)  
_

_Itsuka kitto ieru awaku kagayaita kono kokoro_

_Koi ga akaku fukaku yoru o someteku_

_(My love stains the night with a deep scarlet)_

_Ikutsumo no yoru o kurikaeshi_

_(It will repeat for many nights)  
_

_Kawasu omoi kanata made_

_(Until our feelings are exchanged)_

_Atsuku kogare mune de dakishimete kubi suji KISU shite_

_(I have a burning desire to hold you close and kiss you on the neck)  
_

_Eien ni futari amaku yureugoku kanjyou_

_(Our emotions will sweetly tremble forever.)__  
Yubi ga fureta setsunai kono kimochi kuchibiru nazotte_

_(The fingers which touched these suffocating feelings trace your lips)  
Koi ni ochiru yasashi koe, sasayaite_

_(As I fall in love, that tender voice whispers.)_

_Sotto kuchizuketai shimetsukeru omoi ni kizuite_

_(I want to kiss you softly, so you realize my pressuring feelings)_

_Naki tsukareta hitomi nanimo iwazu daite_

_(I'm tired of crying, embrace me, without saying anything)  
Itsuka kitto ieru awaku kagayaita kono omoi_

_(Someday i'll surely be able tell you, these feelings which faintly glitter)  
_

_Koi ga akaku fukaku yoru o someteku_

_(My love stains the night with a deep scarlet)_

_Tatoe hanarete temo miushinawanai shinji aeru..._

_(Even if we are spearated, i will not miss you, for i believe we can meet again...)  
_

_Nanimo iwazu daite..._

_(Embrace me, without saying anything...)_

Ayame and Koga clapped while Rin did a little curtsey. Ayame leaned down to speak through the mic. "And… that's Scarlet, right?" Rin nodded and Ayame spoke again. "Okay! We're done for the day!"

Rin, Koga, and Ayame exited the room. Koga turned to Ayame and gave her a little kiss. "I'll see to it that the songs will be produced in about a week."

"Okie dokie Koga!", Ayame said. He winked at her. "See you _later_!"

Ayame and Rin watched him disappear down the hallway and turn to the right. Rin stretched her arms. "Woooh… Where we goin' next?", she asked.

"Your home."

"Mmm-kay."

They went to Ayame's car and drove back to her mansion. Rin sighed sadly and leaned her head against the car window. '_I guess they forgot that it's my birthday this year…'_ She sighed again and this time, Ayame looked over at her. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Mm... okay. If you say so."

Ayame continued driving while Rin gazed sadly outside the car window. She had pretended all day that she didn't mind that they forgot her birthday. It hurt her, though, that no one even greeted a single 'Happy Birthday' to her. Throughout the car ride home, Rin just sat staring and watching the houses, people, and cars go by.

* * *

A loud banging was heard at Rin's front gate. "Hey! Open up!", someone shouted. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he went to go to the front gate. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "That damn wolf! What the hell is he doing here?"

When he reached the gate, he saw Koga still banging. "Hey! Unless you want the whole gate to come crashing down and Rin kicking your ass, you'd better stop that!", he yelled.

Koga stopped when he saw Inuyasha approaching him. "Hey, muttface! Rin's comin' in about—" he looked at his watch" "—30 minutes! Now let me in, dog breath!"

Inuyasha hesitantly opened the gate and let him in. His present in hand, he already dashed in the house and the told the others that Ayame was bringing Rin home. Inuyasha came in later, muttering some curses at the wolf demon. He slammed the door, and it opened a few minutes later to reveal a really annoyed inuyoukai.

"Care to explain why you just slammed the door at _my face_, little brother?", Sesshomaru asked, glaring at Inuyasha. The hanyou just glared. "Keh!"

"That is not even a full explanation, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around and said slowly. "S. T. F. U." He quickly ran while Sesshomaru chased after him around the house. "How dare you insult me, half-breed!"

"Shut the hell up, Fluffy!"

"Say that to yourself!"

"Guys!," Kagome said. "Rin and Ayame are at the front gate! Get in your positions!", She yelled. All of the people hid behind the large furniture at the front entrance hallway. Shippo crept up quickly to turn off the light and scrambled back to his hiding place near Sango. They heard a 'click' and the opening of the doorway. "Thanks, Ayame. Hey, why's it all dark?"

"Hm… dunno."

Rin flipped on the switch and almost yelled out in happiness when she saw everyone scream "Surprise!" at her. All of them were smiling, and she saw Sesshomaru smirking in the crowd. She ran to him and hugged him, laughing. "Thank you, all of you!" She was so happy. "It was Ayame that planned it.", she heard Sango say at her right. She turned to her manager, who was grinning widely and hugged her. "Thanks, Ayame! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ayame laughed. "You're welcome, kiddo!"

They all led her around the house, and she gasped at their decorations. She squealed when she saw flowers everywhere. After that, they led her up the flat roof. There were tables, lanterns, candlelights, and more. A buffet table was there, too. There were also games set up. When Rin looked up at the stars, she thought that they were beautiful.

They all started to eat, even the servants. They played games after that. Rin laughed so hard when they did "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" because Sango was playing. She missed the poster with a donkey on it and went the wrong direction. Sango accidentally pinned the tail on _Miroku's _butt!

When she removed the blindfold, she was surprised that Miroku was yelping in pain and asked him why he has a tail. Karma, indeed, Shippo had said before being chased by an annoyed Miroku.

After a few more games played, they sat down in their seats while Rin opened her presents. "OH MY GOD!" Rin was squealing like crazy when she saw that Inuyasha and Kagome had bought her a little, fluffy white puppy. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She ran screaming towards the miko and half-demon and hugged them both. They smiled at her widely and hugged her back. When all of the squealing and opening presents were done, Rin was disappointed when she didn't see any present that came from Sesshomaru.

"Rin."

Rin turned and saw Sesshomaru leaning against a railing. (Yes, Rin's roof has railings because she likes to go to the roof sometimes and stare at the sky, as she had said.) He was holding an outstretched hand toward her. She walked up to him and put her hand in his own. "There is something I want to give to you." He held the necklace he bought earlier to her. She gasped in admiration and he let her put it on her.

"There's one more thing.", he said.

"Get your cameras ready, people.", Kagome whispered to everyone.

The inuyoukai pulled out his phone while Rin looked at him, confused. "Go.", was all he said before shutting it putting the phone back into his pocket. He held a small, black velvety box in his hand and got down on one knee.

"Rin?"

"Yes?" Her heart was beating wildly, making sure that this wasn't a dream.

"…Will you… marry me?"

As he said this, fireworks blasted in the sky and it formed the words "Happy Birthday, Rin! Will you marry me?" Rin's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in surprise and admiration at the sparkling colors in the night sky.

Rin had tears in her eyes, and Sesshomaru was worried that she would turn him down. She leapt at him and hugged him, almost knocking the box from his hands. "YES!", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He chuckled and slipped the ring through her finger. They leaned in for a passionate kiss. They pulled away when they heard a zooming noise above them. They looked up and saw flower petals floating down on them. Rin stood up again and twirled around as the petals dance around her, making her look like an angel.

She laughed as she kept on twirling, and Sesshomaru soon joined her and they danced with the petals still floating down. They pulled in for another kiss with the fireworks still blasting colorfully, the flower petals raining down, and the whole party cheering for them.

'_This is the best birthday I have ever had…'_

_

* * *

_

_**Kaydz-Awww! That was sooo sweet! Kawaii! :D Wellz, so far, I like this chapter better than the last one, though I don't know why. This was the longest chapter I have ever made! Whew. I hope you all enjoyed it! **_

_**Jaken- I did NOT!**_

_**Kaydz- Aww, why Jaken-sama?(mockery)**_

_**Jaken- I am STILL not in it!**_

_**Kaydz- Oh, shut up. I told you before, I might put you in later chapters... or never.**_

_**Jaken- Gr... I also told you before that I'm IMPORTANT!**_

_**Kaydz- And, why is that?**_

_**Jaken- Because one, I'm Lord Sesshomaru's supposed-to-be mate, two, I'm his most loyal servant, and three-**_

_**Kaydz- YOU'RE A FREAKIN' STALKER! AND FOUR, YOU'RE A LITTLE GREEN FREAKIN' DEFORMED FROG! ... :3 Was that it?**_

_**Jaken- O_O**_

_**Kaydz- (kicks him again and sends him to space) AND STAY THERE!**_

_**Sesshomaru- ... Harsh much?**_

_**Kaydz-(shrugs) It's true.**_

_**Inuyasha- Oh well. I agree with Kaydz.**_

_**Kaydz- Oh! You're here! Well, would you and Fluffy be kind enough to adjourn until next chapter?**_

_**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- See you until next time. Review!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kaydz- I iz back. Sorry people, you all are probably mad at me because it seems that I have abandoned this story, but still. I apologize if this is short. Oh, and I kind of revised some of the chapters, but idk if it's noticeable, but o well… O n I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, if I have time…**_

_**Sesshomaru- Hn.**_

_**Kaydz- Psh, I see how it is. Can you at least give meh a hugz? **_

_**Sesshomaru- Why would I?**_

_**Kaydz- Coz, my friend posted that "Author's Note" thingy, I feel sad for no big reason, Inuyasha ain't here so I can't hug him, aaaaand I just want a freaking hug right now…**_

_**Sesshomaru- (Sigh) Fine… (Side-hugz)**_

_**Kaydz- Yay! Now I feel a tinsy winsy bit bettah.**_

_**Sesshomaru- Can we just start the freaking story?**_

_**Kaydz- Fine. You start it, since I don't feel like it…**_

_**Sesshomaru- Disclaimer: Kaydz doesn't own Inuyasha**_

* * *

_Last time:_

_She laughed as she kept on twirling, and Sesshomaru soon joined her and they danced with the petals still floating down. They pulled in for another kiss with the fireworks still blasting colorfully, the flower petals raining down, and the whole party cheering for them._

_'__This is the best birthday I have ever had…'_

* * *

Rin squinted her eyes from the ray of sunlight that entered her room. She bolted up straight and checked her hand to see if it was a dream. She smiled when she saw a ring sitting on her finger; the same one that Sesshomaru had given to her on her birthday.

She giggled, and that soon turned into laughing. She literally jumped out of bed and danced around the room and spun around until she flopped on the bed, still laughing. '_I'm engaged to Sesshomaru! I'm an engaged woman! Wohoo!' _

After several minutes, she went downstairs and ate her breakfast. Some of her maids and servants congratulated her for the engagement. After eating, she got dressed and drove to the studio for a preview of their movie and to meet Mr. Tanaka's boss.

Rin gripped the steering wheel when she felt a sharp pain in her head. It was the same one she had after they fought Kagura in that sleepover.

"Shit, not this again… Ugh, why now?", she muttered.

Her hand flew to her head when she felt the pain again. "Agh!" She shut her eyes tight and her other hand gripped the steering wheel even tighter, while the other clutched her head. Her car started to lose control, and several other vehicles were trying to not get hit by her.

Her vehicle swiveled to the left, then the right. As soon as the pain stopped, and Rin opened her eyes again, her mouth formed an "O" as she crashed into a large concrete mixer truck.

* * *

"Where the hell is Rin?"

Mr. Tanaka wouldn't stop pacing back and forth across the studio. He glanced at the clock every other minute. "The boss is comin' here in 2 hours and she still ain't here!"

"I'll call her right now.", Shippo said. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"_Hey, this is Rin! Sorry, I can't talk right now. Please leave your message and I will try to call you back as soon as possible. Bye!" _

_Beep_

The kitsune shut his phone and turned to them. "She's not answering."

Inuyasha sat down in a chair and switched on the t.v. He continuously flipped the channels, being bored out of his mind.

He finally settled on the news channel and his eyes widened. "Guys…?" He pointed at the television. On the background, there was a red car that was covered with cement all over. A concrete mixer truck was right on top of it, and from the looks of it, the car accident was a big one. On the ground was a pool of blood.

Everyone was silent so that they could hear the reporter.

"21-year-old singer and actress Rin Yamazaki had an accident this morning approximately at 8 A.M. Police officers say that the person driving the concrete mixer truck, Takahiro Takaki, was already dead when they arrived at the scene. It was also said that Mr. Takaki was shot 3 times before the accident even happened. They say that they are still trying to find out who would do such a thing to Miss Yamazaki, and who would also even kill the driver of the truck. Rin Yamazaki was also diagnosed of a serious concussion from the blow, and apparently has a lot blood loss. More injuries were also specified. They already have taken her to the Shikon Hospital for healing. This is Natsuko Okada, reporting live from Jewel Lane."

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with panic and his mouth was agape.

"Rin!"

Before anyone could blink their eyes, Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm tightly in fright. "Oh my God, Rin!"

"Look's like Fluffy's already on the way."

"Inuyasha, take us to the hospital, right now!"

"Got it." He jingled the car keys. "Hey, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. You guys need a ride?" They nodded. Miroku said to the director, "If it's alright with you, Mr. Tanaka, but could we just see Rin for a while? We'll come back later."

The director just nodded slowly and turned his back to them. The group exited the building and quickly ran to the parking lot.

Mr. Tanaka still stood staring at the blank screen of the television with an evil smirk on his lips after they left.

* * *

Sesshomaru raced to the hospital and arrived there a minute later.

"WHERE'S RIN?", he yelled at the front desk in the hospital.

"I'm sorry, sir, but no fans or reporters or any other visitors are allowed-"

"I'm her fiancée, and if you don't bring me to Rin right now then you would be the next person admitted to the E.R!"

The woman trembled and nodded. She picked up a chart and turned to him. "Sh-she's at R-R-Room A-13." Sesshomaru nodded in thanks and proceeded to go to Rin. When he arrived, the smell of her blood and other medicines surrounded the room. She lay in a small bed, with an oxygen mask on her face. Her left arm and right leg were bundled up in casts, and a single, white cloth was wrapped around her head. There were both large and small cuts on her arms, probably from the impact of the glass. There was an IV on her right hand, and there was also a blood pack to make up for the blood loss.

Sesshomaru's heart sank at the sight of her. She looked so broken and fragile. It almost made him want to cry, but he didn't. He pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"Rin…" He stroked some of her raven hair that escaped from the wrapping on her head. It hurt him so much to see her like this. He heard the door open and close and footsteps stop. He turned around and saw the doctor staring at him.

"Um… did they give you permission to come… up here?", she asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer, and returned his gaze to Rin.

"What are the results, doctor?", he asked after a few minutes.

"Well, she might be unconscious for a few days due to the concussion on her head, she has a broken arm and leg and she lost a lot of blood-"

"I can see that. What else?"

"Well, that is all of the injuries Miss Yamazaki has." The doctor went to the table beside Sesshomaru and picked up a chart. After examining it, she wrote down a few notes excused herself to go see another patient.

Sesshomaru's hand moved from Rin's hair to her cheek. Her skin felt slightly cold, but was still mostly warm. He laid his head beside her form on the bed and closed his eyes.

'_This was the exact same feeling I had when Rin's strength got drained the night of her sleepover…'_

Pretty soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

… _**Yep, that was kind of short =_=" Again, I apologize.. So yeah. Until next time ^_^ R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kaydz- Now we're back for more drama and… stuff! :D**_

_**Sesshomaru- One of our reviewers asked if Rin had a really old car, since the cars nowadays have shatter-proof glass.**_

_**Kaydz- Oh, that! Well, I obviously didn't know that our cars we have today have shatter-proof glass xD Silly me, but anywayz, Rin had a car that we have nowadays, like, modern cars. Aaaand, think of it this way, Sesshomaru, the impact was sooo great that the shatter-proof glass, well, shattered. **_

_**Sesshomaru- How?**_

_**Kaydz- Some evil plot or magic or something by some… character?**_

_**Sesshomaru-… Hn.**_

_**Kaydz- Okay! I'll give you a break from starting the story so I'll do it.**_

_**Sesshomaru- Hn…**_

_**Kaydz- What?**_

_**Sesshomaru- I kind of… got used to starting it, so I'll do it…**_

_**Kaydz- Okie dokie ^_^ *Heh heh heh saves the work…***_

_**Sesshomaru- Kaydz doesn't own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

_Last time:_

'_This was the exact same feeling I had when Rin's strength got drained the night of her sleepover…'_

_Pretty soon, he fell asleep._

* * *

Mr. Tanaka still stood with the T.V still turned on. It was still on the news channel and was talking about Rin's accident up till now. He ignored the sound of the studio doors creaking slowly and slamming shut from behind him.

"I see that you've accomplished your task, Hakudoshi?"

The director slowly morphed into a little child dressed in white. A long spear appeared in his hand later after.

"Why do I have to do the dirty work, Naraku? Why not Kagura?" The boy frowned at the black-haired villain. "I liked it better when I stayed _dead_." Naraku just chuckled darkly. "I sent Kagura to do some other things, so you don't need to worry about her. And plus…" He strolled towards Hakudoshi. "It's really interesting how people have changed after being revived." His dark chuckle soon turned to laughter.

Hakudoshi could only narrow his eyes at him. "You sick bastard…", he muttered.

* * *

"Ngh."

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly flew open when he felt someone stir under his hand. Small hands weakly grasped his. "S…Se…sh…m…ru?" He glanced at the girl bundled up in wrapping and bandages.

"Rin."

Rin just snorted when she saw the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine. This is all just a scratch…" Sesshomaru frowned. "No, it's not. You were hurt pretty badly and you lost a lot of blood." Rin raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So? What do you mean by "So?"?"

"I mean, so what? I'm a dog demon after all, remember? I'm not a fragile human being anymore."

"But still, inuyoukai or not, you were badly injured."

"Tch, some of my wounds already closed."

"_Some._"

"Okay, okay, whatever, _Mom_."

Sesshomaru chuckled. He did sound like a mother right now. Right when he was about to say something else, the door burst open. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango rushed over to Rin to hug her.

"?" Rin giggled and looked up to her friends. "Talk a lil' bit slower so I would understand you three." Ayame spoke first. "We got really worried when we saw the accident on the news." Rin smiled.

"Don't worry," Rin assured them "I'm okay."

"You'd better be!", Kagome said. Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo came in 5 minutes later. "Hey Rin.", they said in unison. Rin weakly raised a hand to wave at them. "Hey guys."

"Looks like Fluffy came in here before we all did."

"My fiancée just got in a car accident, so why wouldn't I come in here first?" Inuyasha just shrugged. Rin just smiled at all of them until she suddenly cried out in pain. Her hand flew from Sesshomaru's grip to her bandaged abdomen and clutched it. She bit her lip in pain and ignored the blood dripping down. The demon lord sat up in alarm.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

"The… jewel shard…"

"What?"

'_Why is she talking about a jewel shard at this time?'_

"Rin?"

"Inside…"

Rin's suddenly went limp under his supporting hand. "She's unconscious…", stated Koga. Sesshomaru did not bother to even look at any of them except Rin. Inuyasha folded his arms together. "Sesshomaru, what was she talking about a jewel shard?"

"She said "The jewel shard" and "Inside"."

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. "Um… guys?"

"What is it?", Sango asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"T-there's a jewel shard _inside_ Rin!"

"What?", this time, Sesshomaru's eyes became slightly red. "Don't mess with me, miko."

"No, seriously! There's a jewel shard in her," she narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to see something clearly. "And it's tainted."

* * *

_**Kaydz: Oh my goodness! :O **_

_**Rin: Seriously, why me of all people?**_

_**Kaydz: Why what?**_

_**Rin: I always get tortured in your chapters!**_

_**Kaydz: … Not always…**_

_**Rin: But still!**_

_**Kaydz: Just bear it. Remember, the best for the last ;)Anywayz, this is one of the short chapters that I made... but I'll make them longer next time during summer break. I seriously can't wait for school to end! (we only have 1 more week left oh yeah!) So I'll be able to post more chapters by then ^_^ Well, until next time!  
**_

_**R&R?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kaydz- Hey! Sorry that I haven't been able to update that fast. And yeah, I told you all that I lost it and I did… so I had to redo EVERYTHING. . I know, it sucks. And, I had to remember every single detail that I wrote here, and so far I got everything. Plus, I had writer's block. I know you are all thinking "Geez, so many excuses .". Again, sorry, everyone! And the song here is Kimi Ga Inai Mirai, which is the opening theme song to Inuyasha: The Final Act, and is sung by Do As Infinity! So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this! **_

_**Btw, I don't own the song used or Inuyasha.  
**_

* * *

_Last time:_

_Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. "Um… guys?"_

_"What is it?", Sango asked with a hint of worry in her voice._

_"T-there's a jewel shard __inside__ Rin!"_

_"What?", this time, Sesshomaru's eyes became slightly red. "Don't mess with me, miko."_

_"No, seriously! There's a jewel shard in her," she narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to see something clearly. "And it's tainted."_

* * *

"Tell me, Naraku,"

The hanyou nodded, indicating that he was listening. "… What is your true motive?" The dark-haired half-demon didn't answer for a while. He had his back towards the person asking the question and he was looking out a clear glass window in the studio. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants.

"Kagura," he faced her. "My true motive, you ask?" She didn't nod, nor shake her head but just stared straight at him with no expression.

"Well?", the person asked again.

Naraku smirked.

"You'd just have to find out yourself. But let me give you a few hints," His sick smile widened. "One, it involves killing. Two, it involves me getting a lovely mate," He stalked towards her quietly. "And three, it involves world domination." He chuckled darkly after saying this.

Kagura groaned, annoyed. "Really? That again? Seriously, Naraku. You already tried doing that centuries ago and you didn't even succeed. What makes you think that you would achieve that goal now?"

He replied, "This generation is weak, and only few demons have survived in this era. Humans are easy to manipulate, and since there's many of them, I could easily toy with them to get my way. Including the _real_ Ichiro Tanaka. Right now, he will get what he want since it's our so-called "showing our gratitude for revive us"."

He continued, "The jewel shard that you used to collect Rin's feelings of hatred and sorrow was used to taint the jewel, and is now under my control. Now that a shard is inside Rin…" He grinned evilly.

"In addition to that, Inuyasha's group thinks that I "need their help", in which I do."

Kagura raised one of her eyebrows. "Why the hell would you ask for _their_ help?"

"Killing Ichiro isn't really a chore, for he is just a mere human. But since we can't harm him in any way because he's somewhat our _master_, I'll have them kill him for me, releasing us from the bond. Then, I can do as I please."

"Even if he is our master since he revived us all, you can just do your evil mastermind word domination plan, right?"

"No. The bond prevents me from doing anything other than good. That's just how it works, apparently."

"…So, what happens with Rin?" _'…And what happens with Sesshomaru, too?'_, she added in her mind.

He smiled. "You'll see…"

'_Things are going to get interesting…'_

* * *

Jaken gripped the pen and papers in his hands. Sesshomaru had put him in charge of the wedding invitations that will be sent out, since the rest of the group either had work or an important business to attend to. He had given him a list of the people he wanted to invite and explained what he wanted to be written in the papers.

'_MY Sesshomaru is getting married to that useless bitch? Why? Why didn't he choose me instead? I'm much more fucking better than that human girl!' _He continued to scrawl angrily on the flower-decorated invitations and it looked more like he was murdering someone than writing.

"Tch, it's a good thing she even ended up in the hospital. Damn human.", he muttered.

"Jaken."

He immediately froze at the sound of the voice.

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

'_Thank God that he finally used that title instead of 'dear' or 'love'… or worse.'_, Sesshomaru thought.

His hand outstretched to reach the invitation that Jaken just completed. He studied his servant's writing and frowned. "These are illegible. Work on your penmanship."

He brought the paper nearer to his face to make out the letters. His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed at the words that formed within the piece of paper. "Why do these say, "You are invited to Rin's funeral and Sesshomaru's wedding"?"

Jaken had indeed written "You are invited to Rin and Sesshomaru's Wedding!" on the paper at first, but he had written in tiny letters and apostrophe "S" beside Rin's name and the word "funeral" on top. Sesshomaru became even more annoyed when he pointed out to Jaken that he had put mostly the words "Murder" and "Bitch" surrounding the greeting in the middle, especially on Rin's name.

He even had drawn a stick figure of him stabbing a stick figure version of Rin to death, and him being carried by Sesshomaru on a poorly-drawn horse which looked more like a misshapen blob with sticks popping out from random places. He picked up the other invitations that he had written on, and the same things were there. His eyes flickered from white to red, then white again when he read the list of insults against Rin.

'_Damn, that toad is really in love with me. And to think that he is my servant! Why do I even bother keeping him around?'_

Jaken gulped. He didn't notice that he was writing his thoughts down on the invitations!

"U-um…. Uh… I…" He shut his mouth up when he felt a large hand angrily grasp his neck and hold him mid-air. Sesshomaru brought the toad-like demon to face him. He growled at Jaken, who trembled with fear. "Eh, I'm sure we can work this out Sesshomaru-sama! Ahahaha- ghack!" Sesshomaru's grip tightened around his neck, causing the shorter demon to choke a little bit and interrupt his nervous laugh.

"You _dare_ think violent thoughts about _my_ Rin?" His hold on him tightened even more.

Jaken started to panic, for fear of losing his life right then and there, so he decided to twist things around to save himself from the rest of Sesshomaru's wrath.

"Uh, no Sesshomaru-sama! T-that wasn't Rin! That w-was a... an another woman! Yes! It was, uh, another woman that you don't know that has been very mean to me lately aaand I was really pissed off and unconsciously doodled on your invitations! I'm very sorry, Sesshomaru-sama for doing that! I promise; I'll draw on some other paper instead!"

"Hn… I know you're lying, Jaken."

"W-what makes you say that, dear?"

"For the last time, _Jaken_, I will not repeat myself. You should refer me as Sesshomaru-_sama_ or _Lord_ Sesshomaru. If you fail to do a simple thing as that, I will not hesitate to cut your mouth." Sesshomaru emphasized clearly the words "sama" and "Lord".

"Uh, I mean, what makes you say that, Sesshomaru-_sama?_"

"For one, you put our names down."

Sesshomaru shoved the paper in front of his face. There written beside the figures, were the names "Rin", "Jaken", and "Sesshomaru". He saw that he had drawn hearts surrounding Sesshomaru's name, and there were stab marks on Rin's.

"Unless there are another set of Rin's, Jaken's, and Sesshomaru's in this world?", Sesshomaru said.

"Ummm…"

He heard his master sigh. "Leave my sight, Jaken. I will do these myself before you cause any more trouble." _' And before I lose myself and rip him to shreds.'_, he thought.

"N-no Sesshomaru-sama! I cannot let you burden the work you have given me! I-I promise I won't do it again!" Jaken started to reach the leftover stack of invitations in Sesshomaru's hand before he got smacked away. "_Leave Jaken._", his master growled out.

The imp nodded frantically and bowed a couple more times before exiting the house to go who-knows-where (Voldemort's house? Ahahah xD), and he was glad that his life was spared, too. "Such a simple task and that frog can't even do it right" He shook his head while slowly rubbing his temples.

Ever since Rin was admitted to the hospital, he had been extra protective of her since she was now out of the hospital. But then, she has that jewel shard inside her. They found out that she surpassed Sesshomaru's power with that shard inside her. From that day that Kagome had discovered the jewel shard in Rin, the female inuyoukai had been in a lot of battles with her mind.

The "mental attacks" had been occurring more frequently, and she had almost been controlled a couple of times. They only lasted for a couple of minutes, and whenever that happened, she would attack Sesshomaru and the others, as if she were trying to kill them.

She would faint and go back to normal, scared. Her sanity was decreasing by the minute, and she was also slowly becoming paranoid. Sesshomaru sighed. If only life was easier for him. But, this was how fate wanted it for him, he thought.

He took out the seat and sat down on it. Sesshomaru turned on the radio and the first thing came out was the voice of his fiancée, Rin. They were playing one of her songs. He decided to listen to it before beginning to write.

_Mamoru beki mono nante nayamu made mo naku _

_(What should I protect?)_

_Hitotsu shika nakatta _

_(Without a doubt, there was only one thing)_

_Sakebigoe no kodama muna shika hibiita _

_(An echoing cry)_

_Fukai mori no oku ni _

_(A sound made in vain deep within the forest)_

_Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa _

_(The reason why I could not hold back my tears)_

_Kasareta yubi no nukumori no sei _

_(Was because of the warmth when our fingers touched)_

_Kimi ga inai mirai imi nado nai mirai _

_(A future without you is a future without meaning)_

_Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara _

_(I'll never let go of you again, the world I see with you)_

_Kimi to nozomu sekai mita koto nai sekai _

_(Is a world I've never seen before)_

_Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura _

_(We travel across time and space on a distant journey)_

_Shinjitsu no utagoe yami ni hibikasete _

_(Singing voice of truth)_

_Hitotsu mune ni chikau _

_(Echo in the darkness as I make a pledge in my heart)_

_Todomaru koto wa nai arashi no naka de mo _

_(I'll never stop even if I'm inside a storm)_

_Kowa no rakuen made _

_(Until I reach eternal paradise)_

_Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii _

_(The soul that can never be destroyed)_

_Meguri meguru sadameta to shite mo _

_(No matter what fate is passed on)_

_Kimi to kakeru katai kono sekai no hate mo _

_(I want to escape with you even if this world ends)_

_Nido to kurikaeri wa shinai kara_

_ (We'll never look back again I can make it with you)_

_Kimi to naraba yukeru hashiru mugen kidou _

_(As infinite moment begins)_

_Owaranai yume yagate tadoritsukeru sa _

_(Someday, they'll tell stories about this endless dream)_

_Kimi ga inai mirai imi nado nai mirai _

_(A future without you is a future without meaning)_

_Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara _

_(I'll never let go of you again, the world I see with you)_

_Kimi to nozomu sekai mita koto nai sekai _

_(Is a world I've never seen before)_

_Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura _

_(We travel across time and space on a distant journey)_

_Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura _

_(We travel across time and space on a distant journey)_

He let out a small smile after the song ended. He was about to start to write on the invitation when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard and angelic voice call out. "Sesshomaru?"

He quickly stood up and proceeded to the door. "Rin." She smiled brightly at him as she stepped inside his house. "How are you doing?", he asked her. She sighed. "I can't help but feel so afraid for every single step I take. I'm scared that I might go crazy again and hurt you and the others… and… and…"

Before she finished her sentence, he pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be alright. I'll protect you."

"I know that, but how can you protect me from myself?"

"I will find a way."

She nodded slowly and laid her head on his chest. "So, what brings you here?" She pulled out from his embrace to go sit at the couch. He followed her and sat beside her. "Mr. Tanaka called."

He nodded for her to continue. "He lost your number in his contacts, and sent me here to you. Since we didn't get to meet his boss because of that accident of mine," He mentally grimaced when she mentioned "accident". "He's calling all of us in to discuss about the movie with the boss."

He stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived, Rin led him to the meeting room. There sat Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Mr. Tanaka, and…

"Naraku.", Sesshomaru growled out.

Rin tightened her grasp on Sesshomaru's hand for a moment. She had a serious face on her, and let go of Sesshomaru's hand. She quietly sat down on one of the seats and gestured Sesshomaru to do the same.

He didn't, and continued to glare at Naraku. The black-haired half-demon just grinned at him. "Hello, Sesshomaru. I told you that we were to meet _soon_."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Is that how you speak to your boss?" Sesshomaru ignored that statement.

"Remember that little _friendly visit_ I had with you 3 years ago? Well, it's about time that you and your friends were to help me."

* * *

_**Meep! :O Soooo yeah. I hope you all liked it. More to come on the next chapter and I'm sorry again for not updating in such a long time! R & R and thank you for all your previous reviews! **_


End file.
